What if?
by Cacahouete24
Summary: Et si? Et si Blanche-Neige n'avait pas mouchardé à Cora la relation de Régina et Daniel? Et si Daniel était toujours en vie? Et si Régina n'avait jamais touché à la magie?... Rated M pour violence, injure, et un peu de sexe aussi...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Première fic sur Once Upon a Time! Même si personnellement je préfère le SwanQueen, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur le StableQueen (allez comprendre pourquoi! xP )**

**Que dire... Déjà je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne pourrais faire de mise à jour que toutes les deux semaines!**

**Ensuite, l'histoire est rated M pour des scènes qualifiées de gore, le vocabulaire et aussi certaines scènes osées... Non sexuelles! Ne nous voilons pas la face! XD**

**Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas (encore!). Je la laisse à Kitsis et Horowitz et à la ABC. Si elle était à moi, Blanche-Neige se serait déjà retrouvée au fond d'un fossé après avoir été écrasée par une bagnole! (Oui j'adooore Snow White! XD)**

**Sinon c'est tout. Bonne lecture! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Il était une fois, au milieu d'une étable, une jeune femme, se tenait debout en brossant soigneusement le dos de son cheval. La jeune femme en question était d'un naturel doux, elle adorait les animaux et plus particulièrement les chevaux dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis toute petite, d'où le fait qu'elle portait sa tenue de jockey dès qu'elle le pouvait. Côté physique, ses cheveux brun foncés, brillaient sous le soleil couchant, où deux nattes partaient de part et d'autre de sa tête et se rejoignaient en une seule et même tresse à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle n'était peut-être pas une femme très grande, ni longiligne mais la nature l'avait dotée de formes généreuses qui faisaient envier la plupart des filles du royaume.

La jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle puis deux mains qui se mirent à serrer sa taille.

Sans se retourner ni arrêter le mouvement de brosse, elle commença sur un ton froid:

« Vous savez que vous êtes en train de toucher le ventre de votre reine?! »

La prise sur son ventre se fit alors plus ferme et elle sentit un souffle chaud frotter son oreille. Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus douce:

« Tu as bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours?

_ J'ai attendu la fin du tour des gardes, et j'ai encore fait le tour de l'écurie pour m'assurer que la voie est libre. Tu n'as rien à craindre Regina.

_Tu sais bien que c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le roi ne saura jamais pour nous deux.

_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai peur. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle découvrit l'image de son amant devant elle. L'homme était lui aussi brun, des yeux bleus foncés et un petit sourire en coin destiné à la femme devant lui. Ses traits commençaient à être marqués avec le temps, on pouvait voir la fatigue se lire aux coins de ses yeux et sur les plis de son front ce qui était le résultat de son travail harassant comme garçon d'écurie. Néanmoins il adorait son travail aux écuries royales. Les chevaux étaient toute sa vie, enfin les chevaux et Régina bien sûr.

La brune réduisit la courte distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et redécouvrit la chaleur émanant de cette bouche qu'elle avait explorée si souvent. Les langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent de lents mouvements tout en tendresse et en amour. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir se regarder l'un l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient, leurs regards traduisaient tout pour eux.  
« Je t'aime Daniel » soupira Regina dans le cou de son homme, pour ensuite se détacher de cette chaleur, et posa encore une fois, mais plus doucement, ses lèvres sur leurs homologues dans un léger smack, et sourit d'un sourire simple et le plus sincère qu'il puisse être.

* * *

Plus loin dans le château de la même propriété, des portes se firent ouvrir avec une force incroyable mais sans avoir eu recours aux mains, une jeune fille les dépassa. Ses cheveux étaient noir comme l'ébène, sa peau blanche comme la neige et ses lèvres rouge comme le sang. Elle avança rapidement malgré l'étroitesse de ses habits, son pantalon de cuir moulait ses fesses et ses jambes faisant sortir le désir chez n'importe quel eunuque, son corset, tellement serré que la plupart des servants du palais se demandaient comment elle arrivait encore à respirer, faisait remonter sa petite poitrine de tel sorte que toutes les têtes se tournaient à leurs vues.

La fille aux cheveux noirs entra dans une chambre au décor épuré. Un grand lit à baldaquin, une vieille coiffeuse et une chaise au centre étaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce pourtant immense.

« Grand-mère! Grand-mère vient tout de suite! Je sais que tu m'entends et je dois te parler! Maintenant! » Cria la jeune fille.

Une fumée violette fit son apparition près du lit qui, en disparaissant, laissa la place à une femme d'un certain âge. Avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon et sa longue robe qui touchait par terre, la femme prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Blanche-Neige ? »

La jeune fille, ainsi dénommée Blanche-Neige, s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle.  
« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tu as dit que tu allais m'apprendre la technique !

_Oui un jour, Blanche, je te l'apprendrai un jour, mais pas maintenant, je ne peux pas.

_Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Je croyais que tu étais `Cora la plus grande magicienne du royaume' ! annonça la jeune fille, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, qui fut trahie par ses yeux brillant de l'admiration qu'elle portait à son aînée.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas te l'enseigner. Tu es trop jeune, trop pure encore !

_Ha ! Moi pure on aura tout vu… » Marmonna Blanche. _C'est comme si on demandait à la pouf de mon père si elle était encore vierge ! _Pensa-t-elle. _Ça me démange de dire à tous qu'elle se tape son palefrenier à toutes les pauses dej' ! Mais je lui ai fait une promesse. Et quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais ! Foutue promesse…_

Elle prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce, et soupira de frustration. Elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie quelques années plus tôt sous la responsabilité de sa grand-mère adoptive et avait atteint un niveau assez élevé. Avec ses pouvoirs, mais aussi grâce à son statut de princesse, une partie majorité du royaume la vénérait. Quand elle ne passait pas ses soirées à s'entraîner à sa magie, elle allait dans les quartiers sombres de la ville pour s'adonner à ses hobbys qualifiés d'illégaux, dont le plus célèbre était sûrement le combat de chatons. Maintenant elle se sentait prête pour cette nouvelle étape de son apprentissage, prête à repousser ses limites, de plus il fallait à tout prix qu'elle maîtrise cette technique pour pouvoir enfin arriver à ses fins.

« Arracher le cœur d'une personne n'est pas anodin. Il faut de la force et beaucoup de concentration pour y arriver. Arracher ce cœur à un innocent, sortir la vie d'un corps sans défense et sentir le pouvoir entre tes mains. C'est surtout sur ce dernier point que ta jeunesse est un défaut, tu ne dois pas te faire contrôler par ce pouvoir, cette domination puissante que tu ressens soudain, au risque de sombrer dans une spirale infernale. »

Blanche soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'adresser en sanglotant à la femme se tenant devant elle.

« S'il te plaît grand-mère j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je suis prête.

_Je suis consciente de ce que tu souhaites, et je te promets de te l'enseigner, seulement sois patiente.

_Je veux retrouver la place qu'il m'est destiné quoiqu'il m'en coute.

_Je sais chérie, et tu l'auras » Consola Cora en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa petite-fille par adoption.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent soudainement et furent comme plonger dans les ténèbres, et en regardant à l'horizon elle affirma :

« Je veux enfin obtenir le titre que je mérite… Reine du royaume ! »

* * *

**Pour ceux à qui ça a plu.. A dans deux semaines! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alooors me voici de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre! Tout d'abord un gros merci pour les reviews et aux followers! **

**Ensuite, ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, il est surtout là pour expliquer certaines choses (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle très rapidement). Donc je pensais mettre le chapitre 3 ce week-end, si ça vous dit. Faites le moi savoir avant dimanche, sinon il faudra attendre deux semaines! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sure de mon coup... Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai mis l'histoire en rated M! x) Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Regina et Daniel se retrouvaient dans l'écurie de la vieille demeure de la brune. Leur écurie. L'écurie où ils ont commencé à s'aimer il y a tant d'années de cela. Bagage en mains, ils étaient près à s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin de cette vie, loin de leurs problèmes, loin du mariage forcé de la jeune fille, loin de sa mère… S'enfuir vers une nouvelle vie, une vie où ils pourraient enfin afficher leur amour, leur vie ensemble._

_Un dernier bisou avant de partir et quitter toute cette folie._

_Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils marchaient et ils avaient décidé de faire une pause, comme ils étaient assez loin du château, pour essayer d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Ils allumèrent un feu avec les quelques branches qu'ils purent trouver près de leur `campement'. Daniel avait laissé Régina dormir tandis que de son côté il surveillait les alentours pour éviter de se retrouver piéger par les gardes que possédaient la famille de Regina. Lorsque soudain il entendit un sanglot venir de sa bien-aimée. Il se coucha, la serrant dans ses bras musclés._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?_

__Non rien.. Je … souffla la jeune femme. Je suis désolée… Je ne veux pas.. Je ne dois pas pleurer alors qu'on est enfin tous les deux._

__Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as dû renoncer à la vie que tu as toujours connu pour qu'on ait une chance tous les deux, et je t'en remercierai toute ma vie. Je t'aime._

__Je t'aime aussi Daniel mais … »_

_Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux malgré l'obscurité de la nuit._

_« Il me manque… Mon père a toujours été là pour moi et je ne peux pas l'abandonner aux griffes de ce monstre sans cœur. Quand Mère apprendra qu'on s'est échappé, elle lui fera payer, je le sais, surtout si, en plus, je lui ai fait perdre sa seule chance d'accéder à la royauté. Il va vivre un enfer et tout ça par ma faute…_

__Régina, tout ce que ce que veut ton père c'est ton bonheur. Il t'aime et il ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureuse en épousant un homme que tu n'aimes pas » répondit Daniel en caressant la joue de sa belle avec le bout de ses doigts. Sous le regard implorant de la brune, il comprit facilement qu'elle n'en avait pas fini et où elle voulait en venir. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre l'un l'autre. Il se leva d'un bond sous la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir :_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu veux retourner là-bas ?! Régina, je sais que tu aimes ton père mais on s'est enfui ! Et tu savais ce que cela impliquait. Quand on s'enfui d'un endroit pour toujours, ça sous-entend qu'on ne reverra jamais cet endroit et les personnes qui y résident ! Surtout quand c'est justement à ces personnes qu'on veut échapper ! » S'écria le jeune homme en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fiancée voulait revenir à cet endroit qui ne leur avait causé que des malheurs._

_La brune se leva elle aussi pour faire face à son fiancé. Elle essayait de rester calme et respira fortement pour cacher sa nervosité._

_« S'il te plaît Daniel, je sais qu'on devait partir pour toujours mais je dois le protéger. Le protéger de ma mère. Si on part elle va le tuer, lui arracher sauvagement le cœur. Je t'en supplie Daniel. »_

_Sur ces derniers mots, Régina laissa passer un sanglot en imaginant le possible meurtre. Le brun en face d'elle la regardait avec toute la compassion et la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'amour de sa vie dans cet état, ça lui était impossible. Même s'il devait faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde, comme en l'occurrence rentrer chez eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre favorable à ses moindres désirs. _

_« Je te raccompagne, lança-t-il en soupirant, dépêche-toi de ranger tes affaires, on part tout de suite, il faut qu'on soit de retour avant le lever du soleil sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ta chère mère nous fera. »_

_Régina était soulagée qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la demeure de sa famille, même si retourner chez elle ne l'enchantait pas non plus, elle trouvait que s'enfuir de cette manière n'était pas la chose à faire. _

_Le trajet du retour se fit dans un long silence, le jeune homme gardant une certaine distance avec Régina. La brune ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout elle avait réduit à néant leur chance de pouvoir être librement ensemble. Elle pensa aussi à ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Elle était toujours fiancée au roi Léopold. Elle serait obligée de l'épouser au risque de déclencher les foudres de son horrible mère. Que va-t-elle faire ?... Elle n'en savait encore rien. Pour l'instant elle devait se dépêcher d'avancer, elle voyait le soleil se lever à l'horizon._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Régina était dans son lit, seule. Daniel ne lui avait pas reparlée depuis ce fameux soir. Elle se sentait horrible de lui faire subir ça. Dans exactement quatre mois, elle sera proclamée reine du royaume, le même jour que son mariage avec le roi. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas eu non plus le temps d'aller voir son amoureux, elle avait été incroyablement chargée ces derniers temps_. Préparatifs du mariage obligent_… Pensa-t-elle. Cependant elle avait eu sa soirée de libre, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une soirée, plutôt sa nuit de libre. Ses parents avaient rejoint le roi Léopold à son château pour préparer sa future chambre, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir avec le roi, sauf les nuits où ils concevraient un enfant. _Et puis quoi encore !_ Ça l'arrangeait bien qu'elle ait sa chambre à elle, elle ne serait pas obligée de se coltiner le vieil homme toutes les nuits, déjà que tous les jours ça risquait d'être dur… Daniel lui manquait… Ses mots doux, leurs petits rendez-vous secrets en dessous du grand arbre, leurs balades à cheval, ses bras musclés quand ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, son odeur... Elle se remémora toutes les attentions du jeune homme envers elle. _

_Elle sentit soudain un poids de l'autre côté du lit, elle ouvra les yeux brusquement pour savoir qui osait s'introduire dans sa chambre. Avec la clarté de la lune, elle put sans mal détailler le corps qui se détachait de l'obscurité, un corps qu'elle avait touché déjà tant de fois. Sans un mot, Daniel se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras chaleureux. Régina cala sa tête dans le cou de son bien-aimé en inspirant la douce odeur que l'homme dégageait. Ce seul parfum l'a mis dans un état d'excitation intense. _

_Elle commença à embrasser doucement le cou de son homme ce dernier, comprenant les intentions de sa femme, redressa sa tête, leur bouche n'étant qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Rapidement il réduisit la distance qui les séparait encore, se délectant des lèvres délicates et charnues de sa compagne qu'il adorait baiser fut dans un premier temps doux, montrant l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement mais bien vite le manque du corps de l'autre eut raison de leur tendresse, et le baiser devint des plus bestiaux. _

_Daniel se mit à califourchon sur Régina, leur langue se rencontrant brutalement, ce qui valut à chacun de pousser un gémissement. Régina haletait, Daniel posé sur tout son corps. Elle sentait aisément une bosse se frotter contre son bassin, lorsque soudain ce mouvement de friction lui envoya des éclairs de plaisirs dans tout le corps lui arrachant un cri qui traduisait son impatience. Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. _

_Pendant que leur langue bataillait toujours pour la domination, une des mains de la jeune fille descendit le long des corps brûlants de passion, jusqu'au niveau du pantalon du brun qu'elle enleva à une vitesse incroyable. La bosse se fit sentir encore plus pressante sur son centre maintenant complètement humide. Elle gémit. Daniel envoya balader son caleçon dans la minute d'après, libérant ainsi son membre bien durci par son excitation saisissante, il releva par la même occasion la petite chemise de nuit blanche de Régina, qui vraisemblablement ne servait plus à rien, juste assez avoir accès à ses parties intimes. _

_Ainsi son sexe érigé se frotta à l'entrejambe de la brune de façon à ce qu'il devienne encore plus humide qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le jeune homme grogna lorsque Régina lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'impatience. Les deux amants étaient trop pressés pour avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, ils voulaient juste se retrouver, ressentir l'autre, c'est pourquoi toute idée de préliminaire était absolument révolue. Aller au principal et ressentir un maximum de plaisir, voilà ce dont ils avaient besoin ! _

_Daniel, tenant son membre dur comme de la roche dans sa main droite, le glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du sexe de sa belle, puis d'un geste fluide il entra en elle. Tous deux poussèrent un gémissement à ce geste. A partir de ce moment, ils étaient sans contrôle, pas qu'ils en soient vraiment dotés jusque-là, mais le seul fait de ressentir l'autre au plus profond de soi leur firent perdre complètement toute notion du monde extérieur. Le jeune homme commença des va et viens de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus brutaux, en rythme avec les nombreux gémissements que lui criaient sa compagne. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils poussèrent leur dernier cri, libérant toute la jouissance contenue dans leur corps. Ils poursuivirent leurs activités sur cette même lancée toute la nuit, profitant de leur retrouvailles du mieux et surtout du plus longtemps qu'ils purent._

Régina soupira d'aise en se remémorant ce souvenir qui datait de 10 ans déjà. Tout ce qu'ils avaient parcouru. Vivre leur amour caché aux yeux de tous. Cela avait été dur, mais elle espérait encore qu'un jour ils pourraient être libre d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que son fiancé ne soit pas malheureux. Elle se cala un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son homme et se rendormit paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'était qu'un grooos flashback. J'espère que ça vous a plu =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuut! Je poste un peu en retard cette semaine, mais hier j'étais un peu débordée..**

**Bref! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai personnellement une préférence pour la 1ère partie, mais ce n'est que mon avis =P**

**Je vais pas traîner plus que ça, je vous laisse lire en paix mdr**

* * *

La forêt infinie. L'endroit le plus maléfique dans le royaume. Personne n'ose s'y aventurer sauf les pires raclures, et encore ils y vont que lorsqu'ils ont une affaire importante à conclure.

Cora et Blanche-Neige marchaient à travers cette forêt dense. C'était la première fois que la plus jeune y venait, et avec toutes les racines géantes qui jonchaient par terre, elle essayait de ne pas tomber malgré la longue robe noire qu'elle avait mise exprès pour l'occasion. Elle avait voulu se faire belle pour celui qu'elles entreprenaient de rejoindre. _Foutue robe ! _pensa-t-elle en se prenant les pieds dedans. Elle avait juste envie de rebrousser chemin. Elle n'était pas très patiente en général et là avec le milieu dans lequel elles se trouvaient, elle avait atteint les limites de sa patience il y a bien longtemps, à vrai dire elle en avait eu marre à partir de son 13ème pas très exactement. Mais elle devait continuer son voyage malgré tout, pour pouvoir _le _rencontrer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais la réputation de ce dernier le précédait. Et Blanche avait besoin de son aide.

A ce moment, les deux femmes entendirent un ricanement derrière elles, elles se retournèrent pour voir de qui le bruit provenait. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, un homme de petite taille, enfin si on pouvait le décrire comme un `homme', y était assis. La peau verte comme un crocodile, les deux pupilles résumés par deux barres jaunes, les ongles de ses mains aussi longs que des serres d'aigles et malgré ça plutôt bien habillé avec son pantalon et son veston en cuir marron. Il les regardait avec intensité.

« Rumplestilskin » dit Cora en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs suivit l'exemple de son aîné et baissa la tête à son tour, non sans regarder d'un air méfiant le lutin qui se trouvait devant elles.

« Cora, commença celui ainsi nommé Rumplestilskin. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me voir. »

Sa voix était aiguë et il recommença à ricaner, laissant découvrir ses dents noirs et gâtées. Blanche ne voyait pas encore comment ce petit lutin ricaneur pouvait être le mage invincible dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Cora avait tellement parlé de son maître durant sa jeunesse, qu'elle était troublée de rencontrer cette légende encore vivante.

Sa grand-mère continua la conversation d'une voix des plus humbles que Blanche ait jamais pu entendre sortir de sa bouche :

« Oui Maître, je suis venue te voir pour…

_Laisse-moi deviner. Je suppose que tu es venue pour la jolie demoiselle à tes côtés, dit-il en se téléportant près de la jeune fille en question. Tu voudrais que je lui apprenne ce que toi tu n'as pas réussi à lui enseigner.

_C'est tout à…

_Laisse parler ce petit bout de chou » interrompit encore le lutin en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du `bout de chou'.

Blanche le regarda perplexe. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se présenter à lui, lui faire part toute l'admiration qu'elle était censée lui vouer. Finalement elle choisit une voie plus rapide.

« Je veux que vous m'appreniez à arracher le cœur de quelqu'un.

_Hi hi hi. » _Encore ce ricanement. _« Je pense que tu as une idée très précise à qui tu veux faire subir ce sort.

_Régina.

_Ha ta fille, dit-il en se tournant vers Cora qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Chérie, chérie, chérie, t'as-t-on déjà prévenu que… La magie vient toujours avec un prix ? continua Rumple en pointant son doigt en l'air.

_Oui et je suis prête à le payer.

_Es-tu prête à abandonner ton innocence pour toujours, à tuer un être, en parti, pur et à réussir à te regarder encore dans le miroir le lendemain ? »

Sur ces paroles, Blanche-Neige fixa le lutin intrigué par ses paroles. Pourquoi un être aussi malfaisant que lui s'inquiétait de savoir si elle pourrait toujours se regarder dans un miroir le lendemain ? Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle comprit ce qu'elle perdrait à tout jamais… Son humanité.

Elle leva d'un geste sa main droite. Puis elle mit l'autre à hauteur de la première et fit semblant d'agripper sauvagement quelque chose. De ses deux mains, elle tenait un quelconque objet invisible et d'un coup sec, les écarta violemment. Au même moment un grand bruit de déchirure se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille. Les deux adultes, regardant derrière Blanche, assistèrent à toute la scène. Lorsque la jeune sorcière leva sa main, un lapin blanc fut immobilisé et emprisonné dans un halo bleu à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis l'animal fut comme tenu par une force invisible au niveau de ses oreilles, cette même force tira sur ses grandes oreilles alors que son corps, lui restait en place, ce qui eut pour simple effet d'un écartèlement du lapin. La peau du cou se tendait jusqu'au point de rupture, les muscles éclataient sous la pression, le sang giclait fortement des artères brutalement rompues, sous le son horrible de toutes ces parties déchirées. Cora et Rumple admiraient le corps du lapin blanc jonché sur le sol à un mètre de sa tête encore reliée à sa colonne vertébrale dégoulinante de sang. _Un travail d'artiste, _se dit Rumple. Les lèvres rouges de la jeune, et plus si innocente, Blanche-Neige s'étira en un sourire en coin, en signe de défi à son nouveau maître.

* * *

La journée avait été clémente, c'était une des premières journées de l'année où le soleil avait bien voulu montrer le bout de son nez. Ce fut d'autant plus une bonne soirée que Régina avait pu s'affranchir de ses obligations royales, de plus sa mère était partie toute la journée dans la forêt infinie pour une raison totalement inconnue. Du coup, la brune a pu passer un jour entier avec son Daniel. Ils allèrent au bord d'un lac où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Peu de personne en connaissait l'existence, c'est un petit endroit, donc bien à l'abri des regards, mais tout ce qu'il y a de romantique.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient ramené une couverture et quelques provisions du château pour faire un pique-nique au bord de l'eau, le reste de l'après-midi, ils la passèrent en barbotant dans le lac, se jetant l'un l'autre dans l'eau encore fraîche malgré le soleil éblouissant et se prélassant sur la couverture en se serrant dans les bras l'un contre l'autre. En d'autres termes une journée absolument parfaite !

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils passaient la journée ensemble, Régina et Daniel la finissait avec une balade à cheval. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvèrent à l'écurie royale, une immense écurie. Le château à lui seul possédait une centaine d'étalons, tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres. Cependant, Régina prenait toujours le même cheval, le premier cheval que son père lui avait donné. Elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, elle l'aimait vraiment son Rossinante.

Daniel s'attelait à préparer son cheval pour la balade. Il aimait vraiment Régina et d'ailleurs cette journée à ses côtés avait été une des meilleures de sa vie, il avait la chance de partager sa vie avec la plus belle femme du royaume. Enfin théoriquement ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Mais il profitait à chaque fois de ces quelques journées où ils étaient tous les deux, ce qui malheureusement se produisait une fois tous les mois à peu près…

Régina arriva derrière lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Quand ils se trouvaient en public, elle savait très bien rester stoïque, comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas, et jouer son rôle de reine insensible. Mais étant seuls, tous les sens de la brune se mirent brutalement en éveil, serrant son homme aussi fort qu'elle put, se délectant de son odeur musqué de mâle, caressant son torse moulé dans son veston de cuir. Ses mains descendirent, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas dans un geste lent et fluide. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit une bosse proéminente ornée le pantalon du jeune homme devant elle. Elle aimait le toucher, elle se sentait désirer, désirer rien qu'avec une caresse._ Je dois être vraiment douée !_ pensa-t-elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Le plaisir que lui procurait le sexe était vraiment une sensation enivrante dont elle n'osait même pas imaginer se passer. Elle commença à masser cette bosse, la sentir devenir plus grosse, puis entama un mouvement de bas en haut dans un geste qu'elle maniait à la perfection. Elle l'entendit soupirer, ce qui l'encouragea à aller de plus en plus vite, le sexe de Daniel se durcissant rapidement.

« Non R-Régina je…. Je … soupira Daniel avant d'être interrompu par une vague de plaisir que lui procurait le geste délicieux de la femme derrière elle. « Je veux plus. »

Sur ces mots, la jolie brune comprit qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle commença à dénouer le nœud qui fermait son pantalon quand Daniel repoussa légèrement sa main, se retourna et dit d'une seule traite.

« Je veux avoir des enfants !

_Chéri, si tu veux des enfants il faut bien que je continue ce que j'ai commencé, répondit Régina d'une voix suave en se rapprochant encore plus du corps chaud devant elle.

_Non je veux.. Je veux une vie avec toi, j'en ai marre de toujours devoir se cacher pour qu'on fasse nos petites affaires… Et depuis quand tu veux recommencer à coucher dans les écuries, je croyais que la dernière fois t'avais suffi !

_Oui j'avoue que la dernière fois mes avant-bras et mes genoux ont souffert… Le sol est assez rêche… Mais malgré tout, c'était pas mal ! Et je croyais que tu étais heureux comme ça !... Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que nos `petites affaires' deviennent publiques !

_Oh je ne voulais pas dire qu'on devait baiser devant tout le royaume ! Régina, on en est au même point que lorsqu'on s'est rencontré… Et en plus tu es mariée à un autre homme ! s'écria Daniel, balançant ses bras en l'air, qui de toute évidence perdait patience.

_Oui à un homme qui est le roi ! Le roi ! Si je le quitte, tu ne penses pas qu'on se retrouvera vite fait bien fait au cachot ?! Et si ce n'est pas suffisant on aura ma mère au cul !

_Oh ta mère, ta mère ! Toujours ta mère ! » Daniel faisait les cents pas maintenant dans le couloir des étables, s'énervant devant le discours que tenait sa compagne qui n'a pas changé d'un poil depuis le temps. De plus ils ne se disputaient que très rarement, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou.

« Mais oui ma mère ! Tu n'aurais peut-être pas remarqué que c'est une femme cruelle qui tue tout ce qui bouge. Et ben je te le dis ! Au lieu de prendre un petit-dej', elle va se chercher un clodo dans la forêt et lui arracher son putain de cœur ! » La brune était à bout, Daniel s'avait très bien à quoi s'attendre en vivant à ses côtés, ils avaient passé la moitié de leur vie ensemble et maintenant il lui lançait ça à la figure. « Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, je rêve d'une autre vie ! Une vie où je ne serais pas obligée de saluer tous les passants dès je veux faire un tour au village, une vie où je ne serais pas obligée de lécher le cul de tous les représentants des autres royaumes pour qu'ils ne nous déclarent pas la guerre, une vie où toi et moi on pourrait avoir une maison et où nos enfants courraient dans le champ tout à côté ?! » Cette dernière phrase l'a fit sangloter. « Hein Daniel tu ne crois que moi aussi je veux plus ?! Sauf que moi je ferme ma gueule, parce que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible !

_Mais si c'est possible, je te le propose maintenant. Ayons un enfant ! dit le palefrenier en prenant les mains de sa belle.

_Et comment tu crois que le roi réagira en me voyant avec un bide gros comme une pastèque alors qu'en 10 ans de mariage je ne sais toujours pas quelle taille il a ? lança Régina sarcastique.

_Ecoute je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais tu pourrais envisager de coucher avec lui, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, une seule fois, le strict minimum.

_Quoi ?! Mais toi t'as qu'à coucher avec lui !

_Oui et après je dois aussi tomber enceint c'est ça ? »

Daniel roula des yeux face à l'absurdité des derniers mots échangés. Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens pour avoir un enfant sans que le reste du château ne soit surpris.

« Régina s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y un instant. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen et tu le sais…

_Je le sais… » Elle prit Daniel dans ses bras recherchant un peu de réconfort après cette dispute insensé et avant de commettre un acte qui la répugnait au plus haut point. Elle devait envisager de tromper Daniel.. Et en plus de le tromper avec un vieux ! Régina ne savait même pas si le roi Léopold était encore mécaniquement apte pour ce genre d'exercice. Mais s'ils voulaient un enfant c'était le seul moyen… _Oh bon dieu je vais devoir me retenir de vomir à tout prix !_

* * *

**Je trouve que la fin est un peu brusque. Sinon qu'en pensez-vous? Oubliez une petite review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le mooonde! Eh ouai je suis de bonne humeur, pour une fois que le soleil montre le bout de son nez! ;)**

**Bon bon bon j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire!**

**Bonne lecture! Et passez bonne journée =)**

* * *

Régina se trouvait debout dans sa chambre, une chemise de nuit bleu transparente aux bords à dentelle sur son corps. Elle était nerveuse comme jamais elle n'a été auparavant. Elle attendait Daniel pour leur _fameuse _nuit. Oui ce soir ils allaient concevoir un enfant. Ils avaient bien réfléchi ensemble et ils pensaient que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Même si en contrepartie elle devait… _Ah non pense pas à ça !_

Pourquoi elle était si nerveuse ?… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, ça serait même loin d'être la première! Et elle espérait que ça serait loin d'être la dernière ! Et en même temps pleins de questions passèrent dans sa tête ce qui n'aida pas à diminuer sa nervosité. Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à cacher l'existence du vrai père de son enfant au roi ? Comment pourront-ils s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie alors qu'ils ne se voient presque pas ? Est-ce qu'elle allait être une bonne mère pour son enfant ? Allait-elle lui donner une existence convenable ?

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un franchir la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Daniel s'extirpa difficilement de la fenêtre, s'excusant auprès de sa bien-aimée disant qu'il y avait trop de gardes dans le palais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait escalader le mur du château par le lierre, assez résistant pour supporter son poids. A force il avait appris à s'adapter à la situation.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, d'un sourire timide et Régina comprit rapidement que Daniel était dans le même état de nervosité qu'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement en continuant à le regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lui prit les mains et Daniel lui caressa le visage du dos de sa main dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Il avait ce pouvoir qui est que, dans n'importe quelle circonstance où on se trouve, il arrivait à vous faire oublier tous vos soucis et vous faire sentir comme la personne la plus importante du monde. En réalité, ce n'était qu'avec Régina qu'il avait ce pouvoir, étant donné que ce n'était qu'elle qui l'importait le plus. Ce fut lui qui s'avança le premier et posa ses lèvres sur ses homologues. Le baiser se voulut tendre et amoureux, puis les deux corps se réveillèrent soudainement pour faire place à la passion entre eux. C'était comme ça que se passait avec le véritable amour, malgré 10 ans de vie commune les corps n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Régina passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun, demandant silencieusement l'entrée. Daniel ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et ouvrit à son tour sa bouche touchant de sa langue le morceau de chair qui s'insinua brutalement dans sa bouche. Régina gémit à la douce sensation retrouvée, elle posa ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'attira encore contre elle pour approfondir le baiser. Les langues bataillaient pour le contrôle. Daniel posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de la brune, les pressant légèrement. Régina sauta pour s'accrocher grâce à ses cuisses au bassin de son homme, les mains de ce dernier toujours sur son cul. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça pendant un long moment.

Daniel partit en direction du lit, buta sur le bois et laissa tomber la plus jeune dessus, les yeux de cette dernière le regardait comme s'il était de la viande fraîche, haletante, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il enleva sa chemise, laissant sortir ses pectoraux saillants, il se baissa pour prendre les lèvres de la femme assise sur le lit, introduisit rudement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Sans arrêter le baiser, il se mit sur le lit, Régina s'allongea sur le dos, elle toucha les abdos de son homme, ce qu'elle aimait ses muscles, elle pourrait prier devant tous les soirs tellement elle les aimait. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure de Daniel, devenant de plus en plus chaud. Le très serré pantalon qu'il portait ne cachait plus l'énorme érection qui en dépassait. Il grogna sous la sensation de la morsure de sa belle. Il savait qu'à ce moment-là elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente, elle n'aimait pas trop les préliminaires, enfin ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais elle était tellement accro à la sensation de se faire prendre sauvagement qu'il était difficile pour elle d'attendre. Malgré tout, Daniel voulait la frustrer un peu pour une fois, même s'il savait qu'il devra en subir les conséquences plus tard.

Il quitta la bouche de sa fiancée, retira la robe de cette dernière et admira la superbe poitrine qui lui été offerte. Il prit goulument un mamelon dans sa bouche, qu'il suça longuement, de sa main droite il titilla le téton durcit de l'autre sein, faisant gémir bruyamment la femme en dessous de lui. Il mordit le téton, le lécha, l'embrassa, en résumé joua avec un certain temps avant de faire subir le même sort à son homologue. Régina n'en pouvait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de gémir de plaisirs sous les coups de langue. Son clitoris pulsait entre ses jambes, elle entama un mouvement du bassin contre la bosse proéminente pour essayer de se soulager un minimum. Elle allait devenir folle !

« Daniel je t'en supplie… » implora Régina.

Daniel quitta enfin cette poitrine qu'il trouvait délicieuse pour descendre vers un endroit plus succulent encore. Il laissa traîner sa langue sur le ventre plat de la brune, le faisant se contracter sous cette sensation. Puis se trouva nez à nez devant un sexe dégoulinant de plaisir, il huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, approchant son visage, expirant de l'air chaud dessus, il savait que ça l'excitait encore plus. En effet, le sexe devenait de plus en plus mouillé. _Oh God, _elle était déjà tellement humide qu'elle aurait pu désaltérer toutes les personnes du royaume ! Daniel s'approcha encore un peu et donna un léger coup de langue sur le clitoris devant lui, se délectant du goût qu'il avait. Régina laissa échapper un soupir et posa ses mains sur la tête du brun pour qu'il se rapproche et continue son action. Daniel donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur des plis du sexe mouillée, faisant crier de bonheur la brune. Il commença par lécher le clitoris de cette dernière, faisant des mouvements circulaires, sachant très bien quelles sensations il procurait sous sa langue experte.

Il continua à sucer, lécher ce fruit défendu quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Un garde sûrement. Daniel arrêta tout mouvement, sa tête toujours entre les cuisses de Régina. Cette dernière, malgré sa respiration haletante, réussit à aligner une phrase entière de sa voix froide de reine, ce qui impressionna Daniel, disant au garde que peu importe ce qui se passait, elle devait la laisser seule, au risque « de se voir couper ses testicules et de les recevoir dans son assiette pour le dîner ». Sous la menace, le garde terrorisé se confondit en excuse et partit du plus vite qu'il put.

Après cette petite interruption, Daniel, toujours entre deux jambes, regardait sa fiancée, qui n'avait pas l'air plus déranger que ça de ce qui venait de se passer, d'ailleurs, ses yeux était complètement assombris, presque plus excitée qu'elle ne l'était avant. Régina prit le visage du brun entre ses mains, le remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa voracement, sa langue partit directement dans la bouche de l'autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son entre-jambe la faisait souffrir tellement elle avait besoin de se soulager rapidement. Elle échangea les rôles, se positionnant au-dessus, en position d'amazone, elle défit rapidement le pantalon en dessous d'elle, le jetant à travers la pièce. Elle admira le membre fièrement dressée devant elle, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus qu'il n'était avant, si c'était possible, pensa Daniel. Régina se baissa, pris le pénis entre ses mains, et amorça un mouvement de bas en haut, approchant sa bouche du gland, et laissa sa langue sortir, le léchant adroitement. Un gémissement rauque sortir de la gorge de Daniel, lui non plus n'était pas loin du point de non-retour. Régina passa la langue sur toute la longueur du membre incroyablement long, puis le mis tout entier dans sa bouche, ou du moins mettre tout ce qu'elle put, creusant ses joues au maximum pour pouvoir en avaler davantage. Elle suça longuement le membre dans sa bouche, sous les coups de reins que Daniel lui mettait, essayant que la femme au-dessus de lui en mette encore plus dans sa bouche, même si c'était anatomiquement impossible vu la taille imposant de son sexe.

Régina enleva sa bouche une seconde, voyant un peu de liquide blanc sortir du gland, elle lécha les quelques gouttes, goûtant à la semence de son fiancé. Elle gémit au goût délicieux qu'il pouvait avoir, et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Elle se plaça ensuite au-dessus de ce même membre qu'elle avait sucé quelques secondes plus tôt, le prit dans ses mains pour que le gland juteux soit juste devant son entrée, et d'un geste fluide elle se baissa, enfonçant toute la longueur du sexe dans son vagin déjà extrêmement serré.

« Oh merde... » Soupira-t-elle

Régina bougea frénétiquement son bassin, se faisant littéralement défoncer, Daniel la suivant en donnant aussi des coups en rythme avec les autres. Leurs gémissement se transformant plutôt en cris, les coups de bassins de plus en effrénés. Ils continuèrent ainsi bien plus longtemps que la plupart des personnes étaient capables. Régina enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun haletant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait venir. Marmonnant des bouts de phrases comme « plus vite » ou « plus profond » accélérant en même temps son rythme. Donnant un dernier coup de rein, ses parois se rétrécirent, Régina cria le nom de son bien-aimé, ce dernier jouissant au même moment qu'elle, elle sentit un flux de liquide chaud remplir son antre et gémit une dernière fois. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, tous les deux en sueur, mais heureux, essayant de reprendre leur souffle après cette activité intense. Puis s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Elle ne savait pas où elle était._

_Elle ne voyait presque rien. Une chose était sûre, elle pleurait. Elle sentait les larmes coulées le long de ses joues et brouillées sa vue. Elle criait aussi, une longue plainte sortie de sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle put distinguer juste devant elle une masse de feu. Elle distinguait quelqu'un dans les flammes. Elle ne savait pas qui. Elle ne le pouvait pas le reconnaitre. Quelqu'un riait. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. La chaleur des flammes et la fumée lui firent tourner la tête. Elle criait. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas où aller pour échapper à ce désastre. Elle sentait la chair humaine brûlée. Une sale odeur de porc rôti. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle pleurait. Elle voulait partir d'ici, mais ses jambes refusaient de répondre à son cerveau. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était perdue. Elle entendit un hurlement dans les flammes. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle pleurait. Elle criait. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle criait…_

Régina se leva d'un coup de son lit. En sueur. Elle tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite. Pas de feu. Elle respirait fortement et avec difficulté. Elle avait mal à la gorge, une gorge irritée vraisemblablement. Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits. Une forme à sa gauche changea de place en grognant. Daniel. Toujours endormi. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait dû faire un cauchemar.

C'était bizarre… Il avait l'air tellement réel…

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Régina alla voir le roi Léopold qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. _Il était temps de passer à l'action, _pensa-t-elle. Elle avait encore fait l'amour avec Daniel pendant ces dernières semaines pour être bien sûr d'être enceinte. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas aller voir un médecin sinon il aurait compris tout de suite le manège, et elle aurait pu dire bye bye à sa liberté… Et surtout à sa vie en fait… Enfin comme elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses règles, elle s'était dit que c'était bon, le bébé était en route. Daniel était tout excité à ce sujet. Il était déjà en train de construire un berceau dans son petit atelier annexé à son logement, malgré le fait que Régina continuait à lui dire qu'il avait encore quelques mois avant de s'en occuper. Il était tellement adorable. Il était tellement enthousiaste que Régina ne sait même pas s'il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas voir son enfant tous les jours… Non elle lui parlerait plus tard, elle ne voulait pas éclater sa bulle tout de suite, il était tellement bien…

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre royale. Elle entendit une voix lui permettre d'entrer. A l'intérieur, un homme, d'un certain âge, le dos voûté, était assis à son bureau. Ses cheveux, enfin le peu de cheveux qui revêtaient encore son crâne, étaient blanc comme la neige, son visage était fermé, ses yeux plissés et ridés par les problèmes du peuple au fil des ans. Par contre Régina pouvait remarquer les rides au niveau de sa bouche, des rides d'expression, à force de rire. Quoiqu'elle ait pu en dire, elle savait que le roi Léopold était un bon roi, à l'écoute de ses sujets et de ses servants. Il n'hésitait pas à accueillir les âmes égarées malgré tout ce que son conseiller lui avait averti à propos de sa sécurité. Le roi ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était dans sa nature d'être généreux. C'était pour ça qu'il était un bon roi.

En voyant la jeune femme, le vieil homme se leva, laissant apparaître sa longue cape de couleur rouge qui fut surement un dur labeur à tisser. Régina s'inclina en signe de respect, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait aborder le sujet, pourtant avec Daniel ils avaient potassé son petit discours. Ce fut le roi qui brisa le silence :

« Régina ! Très chère ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_Mon roi, je m'excuse si je vous dérange dans vos affaires mais j'ai à vous parler.

_Faites donc, dit le roi en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

_Très bien, alors voilà, continua Régina. Comme vous le savez certainement je vais bientôt fêter mes 30 ans, et comment dire… Je suis très heureuse d'être reine, et je sais que vous avez déjà votre délicieuse Blanche-Neige, mais voyez-vous, je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'adore Blanche, je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais… j'aimerais avoir la chance de porter un enfant, de le mettre au monde, de découvrir ses premiers gazouillements, d'assister à ses premiers pas. Alors dans votre plus grande bonté, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur de porter votre enfant. »

Régina s'autorisa enfin à respirer après sa tirade en attente de la réponse de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Après un moment de réflexion, ce dernier reprit la parole :

« Je comprends tout à fait cette requête, et croyez que moi-même je serai honoré de pouvoir posséder une femme aussi charmante que vous. Et c'est pourquoi je vais accepter votre proposition. »

La brune était contente, tout se passait comme dans leur plan.

« Je vais en référer à mon conseiller, et nous procéderons à la partie technique après être revenu de mon voyage chez le roi Midas.

_Et combien de temps compter vous partir, si je puis me permettre, demanda Régina soudainement paniquée que le roi puisse partir plusieurs mois.

_Le temps du voyage, de régler les affaires de la possible fusion, et le temps de revenir bien sûr, je pense que nous en aurons pour à peu près deux semaines. »

Deux semaines ! D'accord, ça peut se négocier… Elle pourra toujours faire croire que le petit est un prématuré…

« Merci encore pour votre écoute et de votre considération. » Déclara Régina en sortant par la porte.

_Deux semaines… Faut que j'en parle à Daniel._

* * *

Blanche-Neige poussa la porte géante d'un coup de poignet. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce où elle cria :

« Grand-mère ! Viens tout de suite j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »

Une fumée violette apparut près du lit à baldaquin qui laissa apparaître Cora, un sourire au visage.

« Je t'écoute mon enfant.

_Mon père, le roi, part loin de notre comté dès demain. Le champ est libre. Il faut que je m'entraîne encore plus fort pour que je sois prête pour le grand final !

_Mais chérie… Tu es déjà prête ! déclara la vieille femme avec son sourire maléfique.

_Non ?! C'est vrai ?! » Blanche était aux anges. Certes elle avait assimilé la technique très tôt mais à chaque fois Cora et son maître lui répétaient qu'elle n'était pas prête, si bien qu'elle avait fini par perdre espoir de l'être un jour. Mais là c'était juste le moment parfait, son père ne serait pas là, c'était sa fenêtre d'ouverture. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

« Je vais enfin pouvoir tuer cette pute ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de recevoir une gifle en plein visage ce qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

_Ne parle pas de ma fille comme ça !

_Parce que maintenant tu t'occupes de ta fille ?! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as appris le moyen de la tuer. Alors ta fille, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Je vais prendre un plaisir jouissif à lui arracher son cœur à ta putain de fille ! »

_Maintenant ou jamais…_

* * *

**Voilà fini pour cette semaine. N'oubliez de laissez vos impression en appuyant sur le petit bouton où y a écrit review là juste en bas. N'hésitez pas, je sais que vous en avez envie! ;)**

**A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les gens! =P Bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sous mon bras! Pour celui là je préfère ne rien vous dévoilez, à part peut-être qu'on rentre (enfin!) dans le vif du sujet.**

**En ce qui ne concerne pas cette histoire, j'ai une surprise pour vous spécial Pâques. ;) Un indice ça commence par Swan et ça finit par Queen. Faudra attendre dimanche pour lire!**

**Pour ceux qui aurait vu le dernier épisode de OUaT, y a un truc qui m'a surprise... Snow elle écoute de la super musique! (je vais pas vous dire le titre ça risque de vous spoiler) Ca me fait mal de le dire mais elle a (légèrement) remonté dans mon estime!**

**OKAY, maintenant vous pouvez attaquer! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Le logement de Daniel était un endroit très humble, un petit habitat tout en bois situé dans le champ du château à côté des écuries pour pouvoir être là dès que les chevaux avaient un quelconque problème. Daniel se trouvait en même temps être le vétérinaire, le moniteur pour les jeunes garçons et le nettoyeur des écuries. On pouvait dire que ce lieu lui appartenait. Il n'était ni mal payé, ni mal nourri. De plus, la plupart des gens du château le connaissait et le respectait pour son travail. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, et les cavaliers qu'il entrainait faisaient partis des meilleurs de la cavalerie. Une bonne situation, un bon travail, une femme magnifique et un bébé qui va pointer le bout de son nez dans 8 mois. Oui, Daniel était un des rare qu'on pouvait appeler un homme heureux.

Daniel et sa jolie brune étaient couchés sur le lit de la cabane de Daniel. Ce lit était un des seuls meubles qui se trouvaient dans sa demeure. En vérité, seul un lit, qui pouvait accueillir un homme d'une taille raisonnable, une table avec un banc en bois au centre de la pièce et un poêle à l'opposé du lit décoraient la pièce. Daniel n'avait pas besoin de plus de places étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de ses journées dehors à s'occuper de ses chevaux, et s'il devait passer beaucoup de temps dans sa cabane c'était dans ce cas pour `s'occuper' de sa charmante femme, et lui montrer qu'il l'aimait de tout son être.

Le futur papa avait sa tête posée au-dessus du ventre de la jeune femme de manière à pouvoir regarder ce ventre encore plat et tonique avec adoration, le caressant du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner par moment la femme en dessous de lui. Et dire qu'en ce moment même il y avait un petit être en train de grandir là-dedans.

« Tu sais quoi, commença-t-il, je suis pressé qu'il sorte enfin. Je lui apprendrai comment monter à cheval, je ferais en sorte qu'il ait son propre poney, il deviendra un grand cavalier je le sais, avec deux parents talentueux que nous c'est obligé ! » Ils rirent. « Et aussi, je lui montrerai quelques tours de passe-passe que je connais.

_Eh tu ne me les as même pas montrés à moi, répliqua Régina d'une voix rauque étant dans un état de demi-sommeil.

_Comme ça il continuera à impressionner sa fabuleuse maman, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en levant la tête pour donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la future maman puis se repositionna et continua sa version de l'avenir. « Et en plus comme il sera un prince il aura toutes les femmes à ses pieds !

_Tu sais que le bébé peut aussi être une fille.

_Non c'est un garçon je le sens. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres bien entendu il serait tout aussi ravi d'avoir une fille mais il aimait bien taquiner sa fiancée de temps en temps.

_Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_Comment toi tu peux être aussi sûre que ça ne sera pas un garçon ?

_Moi ce n'est pas pareil. C'est moi qui la porte donc c'est normal que je le sache, non ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux devant ce petit débat concernant le sexe de l'enfant. Daniel remonta pour embrasser Régina, un baiser long plein d'amour et de promesses. Quand ils se séparèrent, le visage de l'un toujours à quelques centimètres de l'autre, le regard de Daniel plongea dans les orbes chocolats scintillants devant lui. Sa fiancée avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Oui Daniel était un homme heureux.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un bout moment, Daniel ne saurait pas dire combien exactement, il s'en moquait à vrai dire, il pourrait rester comme ça le restant de ces jours. Cependant quelque chose le turlupinait… Le silence durait depuis un moment trop long à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie, demanda Daniel à la femme dans ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Ça fait au moins 20 bonnes minutes que tu n'as pas dit un mot. »

Régina se retourna pour faire face au brun, levant un sourcil prenant sa phrase pour une accusation.

« Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Je ne peux pas la fermer pendant 20 min sans que ça devienne suspect ? »

_Ouch déjà les hormones ? _pensa Daniel qui continua rapidement pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Non non pas du tout chérie. Je te connais c'est tout et tu fais toujours quelques commentaires du genre que t'as faim, ou qu'il fait trop chaud ou trop froid, ou quelques fois tu pousses la chansonnette... Et j'aime ça chez toi hein ! Se reprit-il vite en voyant les narines de sa femme se dilater croyant toujours qu'il lui fait des reproches. _Foutues hormone ! _« Donc là je me dis que quelque chose te tracasse et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi. »

Daniel porta ses doigts sur la joue rebondie de la brune, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la caressant du bout des doigts. Régina se retourna de nouveau pour se mettre cette fois à dos de son époux, ce dernier la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre :

« Ecoute Daniel, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà pris conscience mais.… Officiellement cet enfant sera l'enfant du roi et tu ne pourras surement pas le voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaiterais. Je te l'apporterai à chaque moment que je pourrai tu peux me croire et je l'élèverai comme étant ton enfant mais…. » Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase et se mit à pleurer en pensant à la tristesse qu'elle a due infliger à l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. « Je suis désolée. » Finit-elle par dire en se retournant, une nouvelle fois, sur le lit et en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Daniel.

Ce dernier était stupéfait par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, certes il avait déjà pensé à l'avenir et cette grande possibilité que son enfant deviendrait l'enfant du roi. Il ne s'attendait juste pas que Régina lui en face part aussi vite. Il revint à la réalité quand Régina formula quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part, il y a bien longtemps.

« On a qu'à s'enfuir ! » Déclara la reine, les yeux brillant des larmes qui s'écoulaient encore de ses yeux. Elle y avait déjà pensé il y a quelques jours mais s'était abstenue de le partager à Daniel, cherchant le moment idéal.

_Oh tu veux dire comme on s'est enfui il y a 10 ans ? Rétorqua le brun en se redressant du matelas en paille. Il avait pardonné à Régina son changement d'avis brutal, mais de lui redemander la même chose, et de la même façon, il avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé. Régina se redressa elle aussi.

_S'il te plaît Daniel. Je comprends que tu sois troublé que je te redemande ça, mais réfléchis-y et c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Le roi est parti ce matin pour deux semaines, le temps qu'il se rende compte que je suis partie on sera déjà loin. Ma mère et Blanche passent toutes leurs journées dans la forêt infinie, on ne les voit presque plus et si on la joue finement on pourra s'échapper ! C'est maintenant ou jamais Daniel ! répondit Régina plein d'espoir.

_Et ton père ?

_...

_Régina je ne peux repartir sans avoir la certitude que tu ne veux pas retourner une nouvelle fois au château pour lui !

_Je te promets de tout mon cœur que je te ne lâcherai pas cette fois. Je m'en veux tellement pour la dernière fois, j'avais tellement peur… » Elle continua en prenant le visage de Daniel dans les mains plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je t'aime Daniel. Nous avons muri. Et aujourd'hui il ne s'agit plus seulement de nous deux mais aussi de notre enfant. Nous avons le devoir de le protéger. Alors partons. »

Daniel porta une main sur le ventre de Régina puis relevant son regard brillant vers celui de sa belle. Elle lui demandait de nouveau de tout quitter pour aller dans un monde inconnu. Et pourtant il allait lui répondre la même chose qu'il y a 10 ans.

« Ce soir ?

_Ce soir, répondit Régina en souriant de toutes ces dents. On prendra le minimum, de quoi se nourrir, boire et se couvrir, le temps qu'on arrive dans un village assez éloigné pour qu'on soit sûr qu'ils ne nous recherchent plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur pacte. Ce soir, ils partiraient vers une nouvelle vie. Daniel prit Régina dans ses bras, cette dernière, bien que sûre de vouloir partir cette fois, commença à avoir peur de se faire prendre, mais la chance était de leur côté. Ils avaient le champ libre. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils allaient partir.

_Maintenant ou jamais…_

* * *

Daniel et Régina rentrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de la reine. Daniel, une valise déjà pleine en main, ouvrit une deuxième sur le lit de la brune faisant le tri dans les habits de celle-ci, essayant de trouver les vêtements les plus appropriés pour une fuite.

Régina, elle, se tourna vers sa fenêtre d'où elle pouvait admirer cette magnifique vue une dernière fois. De là où elle se trouvait, les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, une pelouse verte intense où était parsemée par ci par là des fleurs colorées. On pouvait aussi voir le village près du château dans le coin à droite, ce village était surtout le lieu d'habitation des valets et des fermiers du château dont les maisons en briques grises lassaient refléter la couleur rose du ciel crépusculaire.

_Demain sera une belle journée, _se dit Régina. Le couple avait passé la journée à préparer leur départ, se procurant des cartes pour savoir dans quelles directions ils devaient se diriger. Le premier village, celui des ouvriers du château, était donc le plus près, ils pourraient donc trouver assez facilement un logement et un moyen de transport jusqu'au royaume prochain. Oui ils devaient quitter complètement le royaume pour être sûr de ne pas être pourchassés et comme le roi Léopold se trouvait en ce moment même en route pour le royaume du roi Midas, Daniel et Régina avait opté pour le royaume du roi Georges, ils y seraient déjà plus en sureté. Cependant le village des ouvriers serait le premier où les gardes iraient chercher vu qu'il était très aisé d'y parvenir, de plus le prochain village se trouvait à plus d'une journée entière de route à pied. Beaucoup trop loin… Daniel avait alors eu l'idée de partir vers le sud-est, le garçon d'écurie avait entendu dire que dans cette direction habitait une famille de paysans, vivant de leur propre récolte et en aucun cas affilié au château. Ils devraient juste marcher un peu plus que prévu, d'après Daniel une nuit serait suffisante.

En outre dans le paysage que Régina regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la forêt infinie se distinguait au plus loin de l'horizon laissant paraître une ligne sombre dans ce paysage digne des contes de fée. En voyant cette ligne à l'horizon, Régina eu la chair de poule. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas cet endroit. Une étrange impression lui parcouru l'ensemble du corps, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se faisaient prendre en flagrant délit de fuite par le roi. Régina serait probablement enfermée au cachot pour le restant de ces jours, elle était toujours la reine donc elle ne se ferait pas tuer, elle en était persuadée. Par contre pour Daniel… Il se ferait très certainement décapiter sur la place publique. Le roi était un homme bon, mais un homme avant tout et Régina doutait fortement qu'il apprécierait que tout le peuple sache qu'il était cocu. Elle préférait que ce soit elle qui se fasse décapiter plutôt que son bien aimé.

Très vite, la reine se mit à devenir paranoïaque, elle était persuadée qu'il se ferait prendre. Ça avait l'air beaucoup trop facile. Le stress commençait à monter en elle, faisant augmenter sa pression sanguine, lui faisant tourner la tête.

_Allez, respire Régina… En plus t'es enceinte tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de fantaisies ! _se dit-elle à elle-même. _Quelle idée aussi de partir maintenant ! Putain t'aurais mieux fait de partir il y a 10 ans ! Argh ce que tu peux être conne des fois ! Et en plus au lieu d'aider Daniel à faire ta valise toi tu préfères regarder une stupide fenêtre ! Ressaisis toi un peu ma vieille ! T'es en sécurité, personne ne sait que vous partez alors arrête de parler à toi-même et bouge-toi le cul un peu !_

Régina secoua la tête pour sortir de son propre monologue. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et commença, enfin, à prendre quelques habits pour les disposer dans la valise de façon à gagner le plus de place. L'essentiel de sa garde-robe était composé de robes longues et colorées, comme elle était la reine, elle devait avoir l'obligation d'être bien habillée dès qu'elle faisait un tour en ville. Cependant elle avait quand même réussi à sauver quelques-uns de ces vieux pantalons lors du grand ménage qu'avait effectué ses conseillés vestimentaires lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans le château royal, c'est-à-dire il y a déjà 10 ans ! Heureusement pour elle, elle avait gardé sa taille de jeune fille, ses pantalons lui allaient donc toujours bien. Par contre, il fallait qu'elle commence à prévoir des vêtements de grossesse. Elle avait encore quelques mois avant que son ventre se mette subitement à enfler.

Sa valise enfin prête, Daniel entreprit de la fermer. C'était tout ce qui leur restait à prendre pour partir. Ils avaient déjà des provisions pour tenir 3 repas chacun s'ils se rationnaient, leurs cartes et la valise du brun qu'ils avaient préparée plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre se regardant dans les yeux en souriant.

« Prête ? demanda Daniel.

_Allons-y ! »

Ils se prirent leur main libre, l'autre étant occupé par les valises. Ils se firent un dernier baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, premier pas vers leur nouvelle vie.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'atteindre, la force brutale les faisant tomber par terre. Une jeune femme apparut alors au pas de la porte. Elle était habillée tout en noir, toujours avec ces fameux pantalons en cuir qui la faisait paraître bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Les lèvres rouge sang s'étirant dans un sourire narquois, elle avança d'un pas rapide comme si elle flottait au-dessus du sol vers le couple qui reconnut tout de suite celle qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Blanche-Neige ! »S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Daniel et Régina se relevèrent, abasourdis par la personne se trouvant devant eux.

« Et oui mes petits loups. C'est bien moi, la seule et unique Blanche-Neige, pour vous servir » dit-elle en faisant une légère référence.

Une aura de malfaisance était palpable dans toute la pièce. Blanche regarda Daniel, l'étudiant de haut en bas en penchant la tête, puis se tourna vers Régina.

« Ouh je vois que t'as pas arrêté de te taper ce cher garçon d'écurie. Ha ! Il doit vraiment en avoir une grosse pour que tu puisses vouloir continuer à sortir avec ce petit batard ! Tu me laisseras l'essayer un jour ? Débuta Blanche en faisant un clin d'œil à notre brune, non sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à ce paysan alors que même sa propre famille n'a pas voulu de lui ?! »

Le garçon d'écurie se tendit visiblement aux souvenirs fraîchement évoqués. La reine se rapprocha et lui pris le bras pour le réconforter un peu, la famille de Daniel était toujours un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme.

« Blanche, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? Rétorqua Régina, qui visiblement commençait à perdre patience.

_Mais je viens pour t'arracher ton cœur bien sûr. »

Sur ces mots, Daniel courra vers la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aime mais fut vite arrêter dans son élan puis envelopper dans un halo bleu et plaquer brutalement contre le mur lorsque Blanche leva sa main droite.

_Eh doucement l'étalon, j'ai pas dit que tu pouvais bouger. D'ailleurs si l'un d'entre vous bouge ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu, je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure, croyez-moi. » Puis elle marcha lentement vers Régina, qui, même étant terrorisé par ce qui allait suivre, gardait la tête haute.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blanche ?

_Mais ton cœur ! Je viens te le dire très clairement, t'es vraiment conne de naissance ou tu prends des cours du soir ?! S'écria Blanche, en marchant tout autour de Régina avant de continuer : Bon écoute tu vas fermer ta bouche parce que franchement j'en peux plus d'entendre ta voix de poufiasse ! J'ai été bien gentille durant toutes ces années, essayant, plus ou moins, de jouer la petite fille modèle. Mais en vérité j'ai jamais pu te blairer ! Avec tes airs de petites pucelles, c'est à se demander si tu t'es déjà fait baiser ! Merde faut te laisser aller ma vieille ! »

Voyant que son discours commençait à partir dans tous les sens, la petite brune s'arrêta quelques secondes, prenant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts pour se reconcentrer.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Blanche ? » Régina en profita pour placer quelques mots, essayant de gagner du temps pour élaborer un plan de sortie. Récapitulons, Daniel est toujours enfermé dans son halo bleu mais il a l'air de se dégager petit à petit, ensuite Blanche est toute seule et assez perturbée apparemment.

« Bon déjà pour la raison évidente que je ne t'aime pas, hein ! Mais surtout parce que je veux être reine ! Désespérément ! J'en ai marre que ton gros cul salisse le trône qui me revient de droit !

_Blanche t'es quand même au courant que si tu me tues, il faudra que tu attendes que ton père décède avant de monter sur le trône.

_Tu m'as pris pour une débutante ? » Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son doux visage blanc. « Grand-mère ! » Cria la jeune fille en question.

Une fameuse fumée violette, que tout le monde dans la pièce connaissait si bien pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, apparut et une femme assise sur le lit en sorti.

« Mère ? murmura Régina le souffle coupé par la présence de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

_Tu as l'œil ma fille c'est bien ! s'exclama Cora qui se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite fille et se posta à ses côtés. Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton travail à ce que je vois.

_Non j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'autre gland là-haut. » Rétorqua la plus jeune en montrant du doigt Daniel resté silencieux devant cette petite réunion de famille.

_Mais qu'est-ce que fait notre palefrenier ici ? Questionna la vieille femme, réellement surprise de voir le jeune homme dans la chambre.

_C'est le petit-ami de ta fille bien sûr ! Son petit-ami depuis presque 10 ans. Tu vois Régina j'ai réussi à garder ton petit secret, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La vieille femme regarda avec stupéfaction sa fille, se demandant comment elle avait pu manquer une chose pareille mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la punition qu'elle allait lui infliger puisque sa petite fille lui demandait à nouveau son attention.

« J'espère que tu as fait ton travail, parce que ta fille se demandait justement ce que j'allais faire de mon papounet chéri.

_Oh tu parles de l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement dans la calèche que je viens 'accidentellement' d'envoyer dans le fossé ? »

Les yeux de Régina s'écarquillèrent devant la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Ce n'est pas possible que Blanche-Neige ait voulu tuer son père. Elle était donc devenue aussi maléfique que sa propre mère. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la sauver du mal, elle qui devait la protéger et devenir une deuxième mère pour elle. Elle avait failli à sa tâche. Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Régina. Elle devait sortir de ce guêpier à tout prix. Daniel était toujours attaché mais ses liens semblaient se détendre et il allait bientôt se libérer, Blanche était de moins en moins attentive à son sort, elle n'était encore qu'une apprentie, à ce que pouvait en juger Régina.

Cora et Blanche se trouvait dos à la porte, à peine à 1m de Régina maintenant, toujours avec ce petit sourire que Blanche avait dû copier à son aïeule. C'est la plus jeune qui brisa le silence :

« Bon ma chère belle-mère, commença-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique tout en se rapprochant encore plus de la brune. On ne va pas aller par quatre chemins, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux quelque chose et je le pr… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un grand fracas déchira l'air, Blanche se tourna en vitesse pour voir Daniel, libéré, une valise à la main, et sa grand-mère allongée sur le sol très franchement sonnée. D'un coup de poignet, Blanche-Neige envoya Daniel volé à travers la pièce, ce dernier s'écrasa contre le mur directement sur son épaule en poussant une longue plainte. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Régina parcourut le reste de la distance qui la séparait de Blanche pour la frapper violement sur la tête. Toutefois son geste fut vain puisqu'elle sentit une corde invisible la serrer au niveau du cou ce qui l'empêcher par la même occasion de respirer. Régina essaya de retirer cette corde en griffant son cou de ses ongles, qui bien entendu n'avait aucun effet à part laisser des traces rouges sur la gorge de la brune qui devinrent très vite des plaies d'où coulait un peu de sang.

« Oh ! Je vois qu'on est une méchante méchante fille ! » Souffla Blanche à quelques centimètres à peine du visage maintenant écarlate de Régina. Elle desserra légèrement sa prise sur le cou de sa belle-mère pour ne pas la tuer par inadvertance en l'étouffant. Elle avait d'autres projets pour elle.

Sans plus de préludes, la jeune fille au pantalon de cuir tendit sa main vers la poitrine de Régina et l'enfonça à l'intérieur de la chair d'un geste net et fluide. Sa main s'agrippa à un gros morceau de viande qui battait rythmiquement. Le cœur. Régina grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit un étau autour de son cœur. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer.

Blanche regarda avec un air amusé les yeux de la brune devant elle, pressant son cœur au fond de sa poitrine. Elle allait retirer sa main de son thorax, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti avec les autres animaux dont elle avait déjà arraché le cœur. Comme un second battement….

« T'es enceinte ?! » s'écria Blanche, plus comme une affirmation qu'une réelle question.

Cependant, Régina hocha la tête se sentant obliger de répondre à son oppresseur. Elle regarda le visage qui présentait encore tous les signes de la jeunesse malgré la haine qui filtrait dans ses yeux, et de ses dernières forces elle la supplia :

« Ne fais pas de mal à mon bébé… » Les larmes tombèrent d'eux-mêmes des yeux de Régina, roulant le long de ses joues.

Blanche-Neige, stupéfaite, fixa encore un moment la femme dont elle détenait le cœur. Malgré la supplication présentée à son égard, elle retira sa main, avec le cœur qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Elle y était. Elle avait le pouvoir sur Régina. Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle. Surtout de mort en fait. Et sans plus de préambule, elle serra le cœur entre ses mains, faisant plier Régina en deux qui tomba à genou sous la violente douleur.

C'était une étrange sensation que celle de sentir son cœur se serrer alors qu'il ne se trouvait même plus dans votre poitrine, intrigant mais toujours aussi douloureux. Et sous cette fulgurante souffrance, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, c'était la fin. Elle ne pensait même plus à sa propre mort. Elle se tourna vers Daniel toujours à terre, une main se dirigeant vers elle mais il arriverait trop tard, lui-même était pas mal sonné sous le choc qu'il avait reçu. Elle se mit à penser aussi à son enfant, à sa fille plutôt, elle était persuadée que c'était une fille même si ce n'était pas à 3 semaines de gestations qu'on connaissait le sexe de l'enfant.

Elle se mit à regretter la vie qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. Elle aurait laissé Daniel lui apprendre à faire du cheval, comme ce dernier l'avait dit, elle serait devenue une cavalière hors pair. Régina lui aurait acheté de belles robes, pour qu'elle puisse jouer à la princesse. Même si Régina n'avait jamais souhaité être une reine, elle savait que toutes les petites filles rêvaient de s'habiller avec des robes très longues et danser au bal avec leur prince. Leur véritable amour. Régina avait trouvé le sien. Pas dans un bal mais peu importe. Daniel…

Elle sentit la douleur dans sa poitrine devenir plus forte encore, si c'était humainement possible… Non ça ne l'était pas, tout ça n'était pas humain, elle leva les yeux dans les dernières forces qu'elle avait pour jeter un regard vers son bourreau dont le visage était déformé par un sourire transpirant de rage. Pourquoi était-elle devenue comme ça ? Comme… Un monstre ? Oui c'était le mot, Blanche-Neige était un monstre. Elle regarda son cœur, serré dans cette main blanche, devenir noir sous la pression. Aussi noir que les ténèbres. Le rythme cardiaque diminuant considérablement. Presque imperceptible… Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Elle voyait trouble. La douleur commençait à s'estomper.

C'était la fin…

* * *

**FIIIIIN! Et ils vécurent et heureux et eur... Ah non c'est pas là que je devrais mettre ça! XD**

**Bien sûr que non c'est pas la fin. Mais on va en rester ici pour cette fois!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Si vous avez un quelconque commentaire, le bouton review est là pour ça. (Allez-y il ne mord pas =p)**

**A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde! Voici la suite =)**

**Je met la suite tôt parce que... Bah parce que j avais envie!**

**Par contre comme les partiels sont dans peu de temps je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre..**

**Encore un grand merci a tous ceux et celles qui me lisent! =D**

* * *

Blanche-Neige se tenait debout, devant sa belle-mère, son cœur entre ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel pouvoir. Elle pouvait encore ressentir les faibles battements qui rythmaient ce cœur qu'elle serrait à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main. Elle détourna son regard de la femme qui suffoquait en dessous d'elle pour le poser sur ce morceau de viande. La beauté luminescente qui s'en émanait était tout simplement incroyable, malgré les tâches noirâtres qui commençaient à apparaitre et à se propager comme une vilaine épidémie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si on lui avait dit i peine un mois qu'elle s'apprêterait à tuer la reine, elle lui aurait ri au nez et l'aurait probablement changé en escargot. Mais maintenant elle était proche d'atteindre son but. Et elle en jubilait.

Elle admira encore un moment le cœur entre ses mains avant de se pencher devant une Régina hurlante sa douleur en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai enfin eu, péta….. »

Ces derniers mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reçut un coup violent à la tête la faisant tomber à côté du corps à moitié inconscient de sa belle-mère, le cœur de cette dernière roulant quelques mètres plus loin.

Au-dessus d'elle, un homme, à l'allure vestimentaire assez modeste tenant un plateau en argent qui avait servi à assommer la jeune fille, lança à cette dernière :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à ma fille, Blanche-Neige ! »

Le père de Régina rattrapa le cœur de sa fille, pendant que Daniel, rampa, s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa bien-aimée toujours suffocante. Le vieil homme tendit le cœur mal en point à son gendre.

« C'est à vous de le remettre à sa place. »

Daniel prit le cœur qui battit plus vite lorsqu'il le toucha et le plaça au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme, puis l'enfonça à l'intérieur, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Régina d'une manière fulgurante.

Le corps de la brune se leva sous la violente poussée d'énergie. Inspirant une brusque bouffée d'air, haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle pour se resituer dans la pièce et dans le moment présent, derrière ses yeux embués. Son regard se posa comme naturellement sur l'homme en face d'elle, le visage soulagé.

Voyant que Régina reprenait ses esprits, Daniel la prit dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son odeur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre. Il avait failli la perdre ! Il décida en cet instant de ne plus la laisser courir de risque, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Leur étreinte fut écourtée par Cora, enfin remise de son choc, se tenant debout devant la porte s'exclamant sur un ton sarcastique :

« Oh les deux amoureux enfin réunis, comme c'est… touchant ! Et mon cher mari qui a enfin décidé d'arrêter de se faire marcher sur les pattes.

_Cora, arrête de leur faire du mal et laisse les partir ! S'écria le père et s'avança d'un pas vers sa femme.

_Ouh mais c'est qu'il grogne !

_Les enfants, quand je vous donnerai le signal vous avez intérêt à partir d'ici le plus vite possible ! S'adressant au couple qui ne s'était pas lâché les mains.

_Ha ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir les sauver ?! Tu as peut-être assommé la petite jeunette mais pour moi ça sera une autre paire de manche, mon cher ! » Ricana la vieille femme même si personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, attendant plutôt le moindre geste de sa part.

Henry, le père de Régina, qui possédait toujours son plateau en main, le positionna en position horizontal, le lança à travers la pièce coupant au passage une corde accrochée au mur au passage.

Cora suivit le trajet du plateau atterrissant sur le mur en briques, si bien qu'elle ne put pas voir le lustre juste au-dessus d'elle maintenu auparavant par la corde. Le lustre tomba, gagnant de la vitesse à mesure que le sol s'approchait. Cora vit au dernier moment la suspension au-dessus de sa tête, elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'utiliser sa magie, seul ses réflexes primaires étaient en éveil. Elle commença à sauter en dehors de la trajectoire du lustre, mais elle avait été trop lente. Le lustre s'écrasa sur ses jambes, la stoppant dans son élan, le tout dans un énorme bruit de bois brisé.

« Allez-y ! Cria le plus âgé, pour se faire entendre malgré le boucan qu'il avait causé.

Régina et Daniel n'avaient pas attendu le signal et s'étaient déjà empressés vers la porte, sautant par-dessus les débris jonchant au sol. Régina se retourna au dernier moment, voyant que son père ne les suivait pas. Elle le regarda intensément. Son père lui répondit à une question qu'elle n'avait pas formulée à haute voix :

« Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je vais la retenir. Partez pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Je t'aime ! Tout se passera bien.»

Le regard implorant, les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Régina, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'une masse sous les débris se mit à bouger, la coupant dans son geste. Cora essaya de s'extirper péniblement, avec une difficulté évidente de se mettre sur ses jambes.

« Non tout ne va pas bien se passer. Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à moi ! Tu vas le payer ! »Cria la grand-mère. La rage commençait vraiment à grandir en elle.

Avant de s'être complètement mise debout, Cora sortit une de ses mains d'où naquit une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un ballon. Elle lança cette boule incandescente sur son mari qui prit feu instantanément. Un hurlement fut poussé dans la salle. Régina voulut courir secourir son père mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Daniel, la rattrapa par le bras la tirant vers la sortie.

« Papaaaaaa ! » Cria la jeune fille, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver son père. Mais Daniel la retint fermement. Elle devait regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa naissance mourir sans pouvoir l'aider.

Le visage criant de douleur, marqué par des cloques qui apparaissaient çà et là sur son corps sous l'effet de la forte chaleur, ses vêtements se consumant peu à peu, Henry voulait juste que la douleur se taise.

Une douleur inimaginable.

Il regarda, à travers le halo de feu, une dernière fois sa fille, pleurant et suppliant tous les saints, se faire tirer vers la sortie par Daniel qui tournait sa tête le plus possible du spectacle qu'il livrait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de crier, une seule et longue plainte sortait de sa bouche, même s'il n'en avait pas envie il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes devenant flasques, littéralement flasques. Sa peau coulait de son corps, ne laissait plus que ses os carbonisés encore visible. Sa vision devint floue et Henry essaya de fermer les yeux, mais ce geste se trouvait être impossible, ses paupières ayant surement déjà fondu elles aussi. La dernière image qu'il emporta avec lui fut plutôt un souvenir que le moment présent. Il revoyait sa jeune fille, encore enfant courant dans les hautes herbes qui entourait leur ancienne demeure. Le visage souriant la jeune Régina sauta au cou de son père, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle put de ses bras frêles, lui murmurant un joyeux « Je t'aime » dans les oreilles. Henry a enfin fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis toutes ses années. Protéger sa fille.

* * *

Daniel et Régina couraient dans un champ. Les hautes herbes fouettant le visage de la brune et glissant sur les plaies encore douloureuses au niveau de son cou.

Elle ne ressentait rien.

Non, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Des flashs de son père dans les flammes lui revinrent en tête, comme un mauvais refrain. Elle voyait encore le corps plus que brûlé sans vie gisant par terre de son père. Elle, qui ne pouvait pas bouger a été sortie de là par Daniel, la portant presque.

Elle avait crié, crié comme si la douleur était la sienne. Elle en ressentait toujours une dans son cœur, une peine intense qui lui broyait tout envie de bouger.

Elle avait pleuré, elle pleurait encore, sans pouvoir arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

La main de Daniel tenait fermement son poignet, la tirant vers une direction inconnue. Elle n'avait aucune idée où ils allaient. D'ailleurs ça lui était égal. Elle voulait juste s'arrêter et s'écrouler par terre pour ne plus jamais bouger. Toutefois le peu de pensée qu'elle avait encore lui disait de ne pas rester statique, Cora était encore à leur trousse. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, sa mère ne les avait pas poursuivis quand ils avaient passé le pas de la porte. Elle avait préféré contempler l'homme mourir devant elle, se délectant du spectacle. Sa mère était un monstre. Une envie de vomir la prit si subitement qu'elle dut la satisfaire en expulsant les déchets de son corps dans les herbes qui l'entourait. Elle se releva, chancelante, et se remit à courir à la suite de son copain.

Malgré la douleur de ses flashs, son cœur qu'elle sentait encore serré dans sa poitrine, sa respiration haletante, elle se remit en route, courant comme elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Elle qui pensait qu'une vie pleines de joies avec son fiancé et son enfant l'attendrait, elle s'était trompée lourdement. Encore une fois… Une nouvelle journée où les personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus souffraient par sa faute.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient couru. La clarté de la lune éclairait faiblement le chemin devant eux mais les hautes herbes l'empêchaient de distinguer la direction à prendre. Elle s'en tenait exclusivement à Daniel qui se trouvait toujours devant elle. Elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba lourdement sur le sol terreux, s'égratignant au passage ses genoux et ses poignets. Elle ne se releva pas, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle resta à quatre pattes, le visage fixant la terre se mouillant à cause des larmes qui tombaient de ses joues, elle s'étonna même qu'elle puisse encore en verser avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pleuré ! Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras gauche la secouant légèrement. On ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille une seconde, non ?! Elle entendit la voix de Daniel pour la première fois depuis que cette tragédie avait débuté.

« Régina on ne peut pas rester sans bouger, il faut qu'on continue notre chemin ! » murmura le garçon d'écurie, en levant le visage de sa Régina à l'aide de son index.

Malgré sa vue brouillée, elle put discerner le visage de Daniel criblé par ses propres larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, si bien que de le voir dans cette situation la désorienta encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Même si la lune n'offrait pas une parfaite visibilité, elle put sans mal distinguer la pâleur du visage de son amant, il était blanc. Blanc comme la neige. Le contour de ses yeux était rouge et gonflés, probablement à cause de la quantité de pleurs qu'il avait déversés. Elle sentait aussi sa main sur son visage tremblée tout son corps était pris de tremblement, elle le voyait distinctement, il était dans le même état de désespoir qu'elle. En faisant le bilan de son état, son regard se déporta sur le bras qui était replié sur son corps, puis remonta à son épaule gauche pour découvrir une grosse boule saillir son articulation. D'après ses visites obligatoires au dispensaire du village, elle put juger qu'il s'agissait d'une luxation de l'épaule, et d'après ces mêmes visites elle savait très bien que c'était extrêmement douloureux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Mon père…. » Elle fut surprise par sa voix encore plus rauque et brisée qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Je s-sais ma puce, commença-t-il en essayant de repousser un sanglot qu'il sentait provenir du fond de sa gorge. Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer avant de continuer. Ma puce, ton père s'est sacrifié pour toi. Il voulait que tu aies une vie, une vie où tu puisses faire tes choix par toi-même. Il t'aimait énormément et il n'a pas hésité à s'opposer à Cora pour te le montrer. Il a prouvé par la même occasion qu'il est.. était un homme courageux, loyal et bon. Il savait quels risques il encourait. Ne fais pas en sorte que son sacrifice ait été vain… S'il te plaît… »

Sa dernière phrase fut davantage sur le ton de la supplication qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était complètement dévasté, son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir, il essayait donc de la bouger le moins possible. Il était confus et il n'aimait pas être dans cet état. Surtout devant Régina. Il avait beau aimé écouter les autres, d'ailleurs il avait été chambré dans ses jeunes années par les autres garçons qui eux s'amusaient avec leurs épées à se tuer les uns les autres alors que lui passait ses journées à l'écurie, parler aux chevaux étant trop petit pour pouvoir monter dessus, il n'aimait pas paraître faible alors que Régina venait de perdre son père. Il n'avait jamais vu un spectacle aussi cruel et monstrueux. C'était tout simplement inimaginable qu'une personne puisse brûler quelqu'un vivant. Et pourtant ça c'était produit. Et s'ils n'avançaient pas et se faisaient attraper, Daniel était persuadé que leur sort sera bien pire encore.

Les mots du brun ont dû se faire entendre par Régina car cette dernière hocha la tête fébrilement et se remit debout tant bien que mal, avançant, un pas après l'autre, augmentant l'allure au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle inspira de grande bouffée d'air pour calmer ses sanglots qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle fit abstraction de son corps endolori et continua de courir. Son regard fixé sur le sol, à l'affut du moindre obstacle sur lequel elle pouvait trébucher, elle ne vit pas Daniel arrêté au milieu du chemin si bien qu'elle lui rentra dedans, le brun étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Quand elle releva la tête, Régina put s'apercevoir que les hautes herbes s'arrêtaient devant eux, laissant apparaître une maison en bois, seule, à la limite de l'abandon, au milieu d'un pré. Ils avaient atteint leur destination pour la nuit. Souffrant et épuisé mais en vie. Ils avaient envie de s'allonger, se reposer, se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée, en ne pensant pas à ce qui allait leur arriver demain. Oui ils étaient en vie, et la même pensée parvint au même moment à l'esprit de ce couple.

_Pour l'instant…._

* * *

**_Reviews? =D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà ! J'ai ENFIN fini les partiels, ce qui fait que je suis... EN VACANCES! Eh ouaai! Liberté, liberté que tu es douce!**

**Pour le nouveau chapitre, je l'aime bien, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais je le trouve mignon et ça change de toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient passées précédemment.**

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire, et merci à tous les followers et à toutes les reviews. =)**

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

L'un à côté de l'autre, Régina et Daniel marchaient en direction de l'habitation qu'ils voyaient. Plus ils avançaient, mieux ils pouvaient la décrire. La petite maison en bois avait l'air fragile, ils ne voyaient ni lumière, ni fumée sortant de la cheminée. Cependant, au vu de l'heure tardive, ou plutôt extrêmement matinale, qu'il était, le couple ne s'en formalisa pas. A l'extérieur de la maison, avait été bâtie une petite terrasse où il devait être délicieusement agréable de s'y reposer les jours de grand soleil. Régina pouvait aussi distinguer un abreuvoir dans lequel les chevaux pouvaient s'hydrater, mais il n'y avait ni chevaux, ni étables aux alentours, de plus un petit potager avait été construit un peu à l'écart, elle était encore trop loin pour analyser le genre de nourriture que la personne habitant les lieux cultivait. Ça prouvait au moins que quelqu'un habitait ici !

La propriété semblait très précaire, et Régina s'en moquait bien ! Elle voulait juste un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer et sa mère ne les cherchera pas dans ce coin, la brune se demandait même si Cora connaissait seulement l'existence de cette maison. Ils seraient donc en sécurité pendant un moment. Et la jeune femme en était plus que soulagée, avec tout ce qu'elle a subi et la longue route que Daniel et elle avaient parcourue, elle ne sentait plus grand-chose de son corps, enfin elle sentait la douleur, tout son corps n'était plus qu'une grosse masse de souffrance, autant physiquement que psychiquement. Même si la douleur mentale était la plus difficile à supporter, Régina avait quand même mal au ventre, sûrement à cause d'avoir régurgité tout ce qui restait dans son estomac. Sa tête aussi lui tournait. Elle avait hâte d'atteindre cette maison le plus vite possible, elle avait besoin de s'allonger. Tout le paysage autour d'elle tournoyait. _Désespérément besoin…_pensa Régina. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver ses esprits, sans succès. Son ventre la lança brutalement, ce qui augmenta son mal l'aise. Elle attrapa le bras encore viable de son fiancé sentant que ses jambes la lâchaient. Elle se retrouva allongée, sa tête la faisant tourbillonner plus que jamais. Elle essaya de resituer les éléments du décor autour d'elle, elle ne vit qu'un mélange de formes et de couleurs complètement flous. Elle crut voir Daniel au-dessus de son visage mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'était plus sûr de rien, elle se demandait si ce qu'elle voyait était bien la réalité. Et ses yeux se fermèrent….

Daniel se trouvait au-dessus du corps sans mouvement de sa bien-aimée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il était bouleversé. Une nouvelle fois dans la même journée, il la voyait dépérir. Il contrôla son pouls et sa respiration, tout allait bien. De son seul bras il lui releva la tête sans le but de pouvoir la porter sur son épaule, lorsqu'il vit une tâche rouge démarrant sa propagation au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Régina. Daniel était totalement en train de paniquer !

* * *

_Aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale pour moi. Papa et maman ont enfin accepté que j'aille chercher mon cheval, que papa avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Je fais de l'équitation depuis que je suis toute toute petite. J'adore les chevaux. Je les trouve trop mignon ! Et ils sont gentils avec moi. Maman ne me laisse pas avoir d'amis. On vit dans une grande maison au milieu d'un champ et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui passent par là. Donc les chevaux sont devenus mes seuls amis, je peux tout leur dire à eux. Maman dit c'est ridicule, mais papa dit que c'est normal, qu'ils sont devenus mes… Je ne me souviens plus du mot qu'il a utilisé… c... conf…. ça ressemble à confiture… Enfin bref, maman m'a laissée aller en ville toute seule. Comme une grande ! En général, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison, elle ne me l'a pas dit… Quand j'ai commencé à lui demander encore plus, elle a commencé à s'énerver alors je ne demande plus. Je n'aime pas quand elle s'énerve, après elle utilise sa magie et ça me fait peur. Alors j'évite de l'agacer._

_Je traverse la grande rue pavée du village. Je saute sur chaque pavé avec soin comme si tous les autres étaient des pièges. Jusqu'à ce que je vois enfin l'échoppe du marchand de chevaux. J'y suis allée seulement une fois avec mon papa quand un de nos chevaux était malade, papa connait bien le marchand, il a des connaissances pour soigner les chevaux et il peut avoir une réduction. L'endroit n'a pas changé, l'établissement était très grand, je ne pourrais pas dire exactement combien il faisait mais il est bien plus grand que moi et aussi que mon papa, et mon papa il est trèèès grand. L'avant du magasin est ouvert sur l'extérieur, c'est pour que les gens puissent voir les chevaux quand ils marchent dans la rue. D'ailleurs, je vois mon cheval devant, déjà sellé et prêt pour moi. Papa m'a décrit comment il était et je suis sure que c'est lui ! Je m'approche lentement vers lui. C'est le plus beau cheval que j'ai jamais vu. Il est encore jeune, tout brun avec une grande tâche blanche au milieu de la tête. C'est le seul cheval calme des dix que je peux observer. Il est parfait pour moi. Je m'approche encore un peu de lui et tend ma main pour le caresser._

_« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

_Je vois un jeune garçon courir vers moi. Je prends et me recule très vite du cheval. Je reconnais le garçon, c'est le fils du marchand. Il était déjà là la dernière fois que je suis venue. Il est plus grand que moi, à vue d'œil je dirais 3 ans de plus. Il a les cheveux châtains, et à mesure qu'il se rapproche je peux garantir que ses yeux étaient tout bleus. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, une selle à l'épaule qu'il pose par terre, il me prend la main que j'allais placer sur le cheval et me la serre. Il me fait mal. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger parce qu'il continue à me crier dessus._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher au chevaux !_

__Non attend, tu ne comprends pas. Mon papa a acheté ce cheval pour moi, je suis venue le chercher. » Je réponds d'une voix douce._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais quand j'ai fini ma phrase il commence à rire très fort. Une fois qu'il a réussi à reprendre plus ou moins son souffle, il se tourne vers moi en s'essuyant une larme de rire :_

_« Haha ! Et je vais croire que TOI tu vas monter sur ce cheval et le ramener chez toi ! Mais t'es une fille, et en plus t'es encore un bébé, tu ne peux pas monter sur un cheval !_

__Je ne suis pas un bébé ! J'ai 7 ans et trois-quart ! Et je sais très bien monter à cheval, mon papa m'a appris quand j'étais petite ! » Rétorquai-je. Il m'énerve vraiment ! Comment il peut dire quelque chose comme ça ! Si je suis une fille ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne sais pas faire du cheval ! Et je-ne-suis-pas-petite ! Lui il a à peine 10 ans et son père le laisse pratiquement gérer le magasin !_

_« Ben t'as qu'à dire à ton père de venir chercher ton cheval. Par contre si je peux être présent quand tu vas tomber du cheval ça me ferait bien rire ! Allez maintenant laisse-moi faire mon travail j'ai d'autres vrais clients. Retourne jouer à la poupée, 'petite fille', il y a des hommes là-bas qui attendent mon aide. » Me répondit-il avec son petit sourire au coin de la bouche, prêt à rire à gorge déployée. _

_Aaaaah il m'agace ! J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire ! Je le suis des yeux, il va voir un autre client, un homme d'âge mûr forcément. Le garçon vante les mérites de son cheval. Même si je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, je dois avouer qu'il connaît bien ses chevaux et qu'il a l'air de s'en soucier. Je me retourne pour faire face à MON cheval. Et, en faisant bien attention que le fils du vendeur ne me remarque pas, je caresse la tête blanche du poulain. Non je ne peux tout simplement pas rentrer sans lui, c'est impensable. Ça serait trop bête… Sans plus y réfléchir, je défais ses rennes qui étaient noués au rondin de bois devant. En faisant attention que le cheval bouge le moins possible, heureusement pour moi il est très calme, j'agrippe la selle, rentre mon pied dans l'étrier et avec un mouvement d'impulsion, je monte sur le cheval qui hennit sous la différence de poids soudaine, ce qui a pour effet de faire tourner la tête du garçon. Il court dans ma direction en agitant ses bras en l'air me disant de descendre tout de suite de ce cheval. Je ne l'écoute pas. Pourquoi je le ferais d'ailleurs ? Mes talons tapent un coup sec sur les flancs du jeune cheval qui s'élance en tapant ses sabots sur le sol pavé. Pour narguer encore un peu plus le garçon, maintenant bouche-bée par mes talents de cavalière, je fais un demi-tour et pars au galop. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les bras pendants le long de son corps, seule sa tête bougeait pour qu'il continue à me suivre du regard. Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Haha ! Il me fait bien rire celui-là j'ai réussi le remettre à sa place ! Il ne me sous-estimera plus, je peux en être sure !_

_ ._

_ ._

_C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai 10 ans. Je devrais être heureuse pourtant. Pourquoi je ne le suis pas ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mère a arraché le cœur du boulanger parce que… Je ne sais même pas si elle avait une raison… C'est la première fois que je la vois faire ça. C'est horrible. Elle est horrible. Je me promets mentalement que je ne ferais jamais subir un tel sort à quelqu'un. Et à part ce 'super' cadeau d'anniversaire, père a dit que le nouveau garçon d'écurie arriverait aujourd'hui. Le vieil homme qui s'occupait de nos chevaux auparavant est mort. Et qui l'a tué ? Ah oui, mère ! Même si je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je trouve que personne ne devrait mourir d'une telle façon. Je me suis alors proposée d'attendre ce fameux remplaçant pour lui montrer tous les petits résidents de l'écurie. Je dois être la plus qualifiée pour faire leur description comme je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici. _

_Après de longues minutes interminables, je vois un cavalier arrivé au galop. Il ralentit son cheval quand il arrive près de moi, et je peux enfin distinguer qui sera le remplaçant du pauvre homme mort, d'ailleurs je parie que lui aussi sera tué par ma mère… Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je reconnais le fils du marchand de chevaux descendre de l'étalon. Père m'a dit que son nom était Daniel. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Mère ne veut plus que j'accompagne mon père chez le marchand. Apparemment ce n'est pas ce que les jeunes filles de haut rang sont censées faire ! Bla bla bla !_

_Le garçon, Daniel, s'approche de moi, il a une bonne tête de plus que moi, toujours ses cheveux et ses grands yeux bleus. Je peux voir un début de moustache se dessiner au-dessus du grand sourire qu'il m'offre. J'ai pu remarquer, malgré le peu de fois où j'ai pu le voir après lui avoir rabattu son caquet, qu'il me sourit toujours, un grand sourire qui révèle toutes ses dents. Pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ? Il a vraiment l'air d'un idiot ! Je crois que c'est parce que je l'ai impressionné en montant comme une reine. En attachant les rennes de son cheval pour que ce dernier ne parte pas, il entame la conversation._

_« Bonjour, je suis le nouveau garçon d'écurie, l'homme qui m'a engagé m'a dit que je devais me présenter ici._

__Oui. L'homme c'est mon père. Moi c'est Régina » répondis-je sur un ton méfiant. Son attitude change beaucoup trop depuis la dernière fois._

_« Je sais, continue-t-il._

__Comment tu sais comment je m'ap… Mon père. Ok je suis censée de montrer où sont tes affaires et ta chambre. »_

_Je lui fais signe de la main pour lui dire de me suivre. Je lui fais faire le tour du propriétaire, n'oubliant aucuns détails. Il regarde autour de lui complètement émerveillé. Il a toujours ce sourire stupide sur le visage, il m'agace. Mais je me demande… Pourquoi il est là ? Je veux dire... Je le voyais à la boutique de son père, il faisait pratiquement tout le travail. Pourquoi il aurait besoin de ce travail ? Quand la visite est pratiquement finie, je me décide enfin à lui demander.  
« Je peux te poser une question ?_

__Tu viens de le faire, me répondit-il narquoisement, ses grands yeux bleus brillants se posant sur moi._

__Comment tu t'es retrouvé à travailler ici, continuais-je sans me laisser déstabiliser par sa réponse. Tu travailles déjà chez ton père et je pense que tu reprendras la succession alors pourquoi tu viens là ? »_

_Ses yeux se noircirent soudainement. Est-ce que j'aurais dit une bêtise ?_

_« C'est justement ça le problème. Ce n'est pas moi qui reprendrais la succession si mon père venait mourir, commence-t-il non sans une pointe de regret dans sa voix. J'ai un grand frère, qui était souvent en voyage pour les affaires, et je donnais un coup de main à la boutique. Mais mon frère est revenu, il y a de ça quelques semaines, reprendre justement la succession. Mon père m'a alors dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un travail. Qu'il ne pourrait pas me garder toute la vie sous sa coupe. Que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller par moi-même._

__Mais tu ne lui as pas dit que tu faisais tout le boulot à l'écurie ? Il doit y avoir assez de place pour deux dans l'écurie de ton père._

__C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. » _

_Il s'arrête de parler les larmes aux yeux, il se tourne, dos à moi, et soulève son chandail. Je peux voir de grande marques rouges striées son dos de haut en bas. Un petit cri sort de ma bouche sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. J'approche ma main de ces plaies pour les effleurer du bout de doigts, ce qui a pour effet de faire gémir de douleur Daniel. Les blessures sont encore bouillantes. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander, je comprends aisément quel traitement lui a fait subir son père._

_« Hier ton père est venu à la boutique, il a entendu une dispute entre mon père et moi. Il a fini par venir me voir, me dire qu'il avait un travail pour moi. Et comme tu l'as compris j'ai accepté, continue-t-il en baissant son haut et se retournant vers moi. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait. Sans lui, je n'ose même pas savoir ce que mon père aurait fini par me faire… »_

_Il finit son récit en regardant le sol. Ce n'est peut-être pas un mauvais bougre… Je lui prends la main pour le réconforter. Il lève son visage vers le mien me laissant un faible sourire. Je décide l'emmener faire la fin de la visite, changeant de sujet rapidement. Je crois que je vais lui donner sa chance finalement._

_ ._

_ ._

_Enfin je suis libre ! Mère a décidé de me faire rencontrer le fils du duc aujourd'hui, en compagnie bien sûr d'autres jeunes filles du royaume pour qu'il puisse en choisir une qui deviendra sa femme. Avec un énorme soulagement, il ne m'a pas choisi. J'étais comme délester d'un poids lorsqu'il a préféré la blonde a côté de moi, d'au moins 3 ans ma cadette. Mère me laissera un petit moment avant de réessayer de me caser avec le prochain riche qui passera. Enfin, le duc a quand même réussi à glisser à ma mère que je commençais à être âgée et qu'il serait grand temps que je me trouve un mari. Oh eh ! Je n'ai que 14 ans ! Bientôt 15 mais toujours 14. Et bien sûr mon père n'a rien su dire pour la faire taire. Des fois j'aimerais qu'il me protège un peu plus d'elle… _

_C'est pour cette raison que je cours vers nos écuries pour retrouver Daniel, je sais qu'il se trouve là-bas. Entre nous c'est installé une grande amitié depuis qu'il a emménagé chez nous. Bien sûr mère n'a pas accepté, comme toujours, que je sois aussi proche de lui. Donc on a appris à se voir en secret. Quand on est ensemble, on passe nos journées à faire des balades en cheval. Ce sont mes journées préférées d'ailleurs. Je sais que je peux tout lui dire, il ne me trahira jamais. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami en réalité. Et je ne veux jamais le perdre, même quand on sera marier chacun de notre côté. J'espère que ça arrivera dans longtemps, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas passer autant de temps avec et je n'ai pas envie que notre relation ne change._

_Je le vois devant l'écurie, caressant Rossinante le premier cheval que j'ai reçu. Il l'a déjà attelé, il savait que j'avais besoin de faire une balade. Il me connaît par cœur. Il a toujours le sourire, je me demande si c'est seulement quand je suis à ses côtés qu'il sourit ainsi. Je regarde le visage de mon meilleur ami, ce visage que je connais maintenant par cœur à force de le côtoyer. Il est devenu un homme, sa barbe est fraîchement rasée, et ses cheveux châtain brossé correctement et coiffé vers l'arrière. Seuls ses yeux bleus n'ont pas changé avec le temps. Toujours ces mêmes grands yeux bleu profond rieurs. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, il est franchement pas mal ! Même si ça me fait bizarre de dire ça de mon meilleur ami, il faut avouer les choses quand elles sont vraies ! Mais je ne lui dirais jamais en face, ça lui ferais bien trop plaisir ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il n'a toujours pas trouvé de femme. Quand on part en ville ensemble, je vois quelques filles de paysans lui faire des signes de la main mais il n'a pas l'air plus intéressé que ça. Et quand je lui demande pourquoi il ne va pas les rejoindre il me répond toujours « Pour aller faire mumuse avec ces décérébrées ?! Je préfère largement passer la journée avec toi ! » Et en général, je me mets à rire. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il me préfère à ces petites poufs. Pas que je serais jalouse s'il irait avec elle, il a le droit d'avoir une vie ! Mais j'ai l'impression, pour une fois dans ma vie, d'être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un et ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur._

_J'arrive à sa hauteur, lui sautant dans les bras, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. _

_« Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec le fils du duc ? me demande-t-il en se détachant de moi._

__Je ne suis pas fiancée ! Je m'écrie d'un ton enjoué en agitant ma main gauche devant son visage en montrant mes doigts sans la présence d'une bague._

__Oh c'est super ! » Me dit Daniel en me reprenant dans les bras. « Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois pour ces gosses de riche ? Tu es trop grande ? Trop petite ? Trop brune ? Non attends, je parie que t'avais pas assez de tâche de rousseurs ! »_

_Il ricana face aux défauts que les autres prétendants me trouvaient généralement._

_« Non je suis trop vieille, je lui réponds d'une voix très basse._

__Ha ouai ! Ils veulent les prendre directement dans les berceaux maintenant ! » Rétorque-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_J'ai le visage baissé et je caresse Rossinante d'un geste las. Forcément comme c'est mon meilleur ami, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il se place de l'autre côté du cheval posant ses bras croisés sur la selle de telle façon qu'il peut faire une sorte de coussin pour y déposer son menton. Il me regarde de ses yeux perçants, il attend que je parle. Il sait très bien qu'il a beau posé toutes les questions qu'il veut, si je ne suis pas prête à répondre je ne répondrai pas. Finalement je me jette à l'eau et lui délivre mes pensées :_

_« Et si personne ne voudrait jamais de moi ? Je veux dire… J'ai déjà 15 ans…_

__Tu n'as que 14 ans, me coupe-t-il._

__J'ai bientôt 15 ans et il me trouve déjà trop vieille ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera dans 5 ou même dans 2 ans ?! Plus personne ne voudra se marier avec moi et je deviendrais vieille fille et… et je serais seule.. Pour toujours. »_

_Pendant que je lui confessais mes peurs, Daniel avait fait le tour du cheval pour se poster à mes côtés. Mes yeux sont embrumés et je regarde le sol pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point ça me touche. Mais il me prend le menton entre ses doigts pour relever mon regard. Son visage est rassurant, dès que je le regarde je me sens en paix malgré toutes les craintes qui peuvent m'habiter en ce moment même. Je me plonge dans ses yeux, et le rythme de mon cœur commence à s'accélérer. Pourquoi mon cœur se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que Daniel agit de cette façon avec moi comme ça._

_« Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serais là. Toujours. » Il a pris le temps de détacher chaque mot pour que je les intègre correctement._

_« Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. Un jour, tu auras une famille et tu t'éloigneras de moi, et tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. » Ma voix tremble. Je ne savais même pas moi-même que j'étais aussi dépendante de lui mais les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche._

_« Non. Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré Régina. Tu es belle, intelligente, marrante. Mais pas seulement, tu.. Je.. J'arrête pas de penser à toi tu vois. Tu me rends dingue. Le pire c'est que j'adore ça, et pour rien au monde je voudrais arrêter de ressentir ça ! … Et jamais je ne voudrais te quitter. Je ne pense même pas à vivre sans toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous ces gosses de riche te rejettent parce que tu es tout simplement sublime, et en même temps je suis heureux qu'ils ne te choisissent pas parce que je serais incapable de te voir au bras d'un autre homme. Je t'appartiens Régina, maintenant et pour l'éternité. Alors je peux t'assurer qu'au moins une personne sur cette planète a envie de toi. Et tu ne seras pas seule, je resterais avec toi je te le promets. Durant toute ma vie. Que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs ! » On rit tous les deux à la dernière phrase. Ses mots me font chaud au cœur, en plus ce dernier n'a pas diminué son rythme, au contraire il est de plus en plus rapide._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, Daniel s'était rapproché de moi, nos deux visages ne se trouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de différences. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'échapper de ma poitrine. Mon regard se pose de lui-même sur les lèvres de Daniel. On ne s'est jamais embrassé auparavant, notre relation est strictement amicale. Alors pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant ? Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je n'ai encore jamais embrassé personne quand j'y pense. Et Daniel veut m'embrasser. Je me sens nerveuse. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Je remonte ma tête pour me plonger dans ses yeux. Et à ce moment-là sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment, la boule dans mon ventre s'en va. Et je me sens sereine, comme si ce geste est naturel, comme si on avait déjà fait ça des centaines de fois. Sans autres formes d'hésitations, je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, fermant les yeux et réduit la distance qui nous séparait. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres si tendres et chaudes. Le geste est doux et des millions de papillons volent à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Je le sens se séparer de moi, mettant fin au baiser._

_ ._

Régina a les yeux toujours fermés, sentant un objet chaud se détacher de ses lèvres. Daniel. Elle pourrait reconnaitre ses lèvres entre mille. Régina était couchée sur une table en bois, Daniel reprenant sa position sur la chaise à ses côtés.

La brune sentait tout son corps engourdi et douloureux. Surtout sa tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'un ogre lui martelait le cerveau de tous les côtés avec une masse digne de la taille de la créature. Elle se sentait aussi un peu nauséeuse. Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux difficilement tentant de faire abstraction de ses céphalées. Elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une maison tout en bois en se conformant au toit boisé au-dessus d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, pour savoir ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Une forme était assise à sa droite. A travers ses paupières à moitié closes, la brune distingua Daniel se relevant de manière à pouvoir atteindre sa joue de sa main droite, le bras gauche étant enrubanné dans une écharpe le maintenant en place. Il ne dit rien, la laissant doucement reprendre ses esprits. Du peu de force qu'elle détenait encore, Régina essaya de se relever, geste qui fut vain, puis ouvrit la bouche pour souffler quelque chose de parfaitement inaudible. Cela surpris même la jeune femme qui pensait avoir assez de vigueur pour aligner deux mots.

« Chut. Ne bouge pas chérie. » Murmura Daniel, caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée.

Régina tentait fortement de remettre ses idées en place. Les événements qui venaient de se produire. Elle souvenait du champ…. La maison à l'horizon… La douleur physique… A la tête et .. Une douleur au ventre lui arrachant ses entrailles… Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Par contre elle ignorait si son bébé était toujours en vie…

* * *

A l'intérieur du château, la petite chambre était en ruine, les bouts de bois du lustre jonchaient encore le sol, Cora avait fini par se remettre de son choc. Un tas de braises rouges de feu son mari crépitait encore dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Elle regarda avec dédain le reste de squelette noir qui n'avait pas été réduit en cendre se demandant bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait ça avant… A part les crépitements du feu, le silence régnait dans la pièce. La vieille femme regarda autour d'elle. Sa petite-fille gisait sur le sol, Cora se pencha sur le corps et posa deux doigts sur le cou, elle était encore vivante. La vieille femme gifla sa cadette violemment ce qui eut pour simple effet de réveiller Banche-Neige totalement déboussolée. Cette dernière posa la main sur sa joue brulante et fixa la femme qui s'était à présent redressée. Elle remit rapidement ses esprits en place. Elle venait de subir un cuisant échec. Elle avait littéralement le cœur de Régina à porter de main et pourtant la pouf de service avait réussi à échapper à sa mort ! La mâchoire de Blanche se serra sous la colère qui l'envahit. Cora tourna vers la porte et marcha vers la sortie en brisant le silence installé :

« Relève-toi. On la retrouvera. Et t'as intérêt à pas tout faire foirer cette fois ! »

Blanche se releva, époussetant par la même occasion la poussière qui se trouvant sur ses vêtements. Elle rattrapa rapidement son aîné et marcha à ses côtés, en réfléchissant déjà à un nouveau plan d'attaque. Sa grand-mère lui laissait une seconde chance. Elle savait que c'était exceptionnel, de ce fait elle ne pouvait pas échouer une deuxième fois. Blanche-Neige se fit la promesse qu'elle détruirait sa belle-mère, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Et comme toujours, quand elle dit quelque chose, elle le fait.

* * *

**Comme vous aurez compris c'était surtout des souvenir sur le passé de Régina et Daniel ;) **

**N'oubliez une review, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé et surtout ce que vous avez moins aimé. A la prochaine. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Régina se releva brutalement, se tenant plus ou moins droite, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur par la contraction soudaine de ses muscles endoloris. _Oh God ce mal de tête est tellement puissant qu'il pourrait tuer un mort !_ Reprenant son souffle après cet intense effort, elle tourna sa tête vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de larmes, encore rouge et bouffis sûrement pour avoir pleuré pendant un long moment.

« Le… Le bébé… »Murmura Régina haletante.

Il y eut un silence insoutenable durant lequel Daniel semblait chercher les mots juste. Attente qui parut durer une éternité pour Régina. Finalement le garçon d'écurie finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« D'abord ne t'inquiète pas. Le bébé est en sécurité. Tu as eu un petit saignement à cause du stress vraisemblablement, tu t'es évanouie. Tu t'es aussi cognée la tête en tombant. Mais on a soigné tout ça d'accord. Il faut que tu te reposes absolument ma belle. Le bébé est en sécurité, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

_Le bébé va bien ?

_Oui il va bien. » Répéta-t-il une dernière fois avant de prendre le visage de la brune entre ses mains et lui poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Régina émit un petit gémissement de douleur à cette sensation. La totale entièreté de son corps la faisait vraiment souffrir !

« Alors comment va notre grande malade ? »

Cette voix était sortie de nulle part. Régina se dégagea de l'emprise de son fiancé pour voir qui avait parlé. Un homme d'un âge plutôt avancé, sans pour autant être à l'article de la mort, entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, une barbe bien fournie ornait ses joues et son menton. Il était habillé assez modestement, une peau d'animal était posée sur ces épaules. D'après la couleur des poils, Régina put affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un renard. Le visage était assez dur, sûrement à cause d'une vie pas facile, pourtant ses yeux noirs reflétaient une étincelle de perspicacité.

« Elle est réveillée et elle va bien, répondit Daniel à la place de la brune, chérie c'est grâce à cet homme si tu es encore en vie. Il t'a sauvé.

_Eum... Merci énormément, déclara simplement la brune, essayant de se redresser afin de lui tendre la main.

_Non pas la peine, restez allongée. » L'homme avait une voix rocailleuse qui inspirait la crainte. Il tendit un bol de soupe à la jeune femme. « Buvez ça, c'est une infusion d'écorce de saule, ça vous aidera avec la douleur. » Rajouta-t-il en lui tendant le fameux bol de soupe.

Régina prit le bol dans ses mains, il était brûlant mais d'un côté ça lui faisait du bien de ressentir la chaleur, de l'autre côté elle avait tellement mal dans les autres parties de son corps qu'une zone de plus ça faisait pas vraiment la différence… Elle porta le bol à ses lèvres en scrutant le vieil homme qui le lui avait apporté, puis bue une gorgée de la décoction. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas recracher le liquide dans sa bouche, c'est une des choses les plus immondes auxquelles elle ait jamais goûté. L'homme à la barbe ricana en voyant l'air écœuré de la jeune femme couchée sur la table en bois.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes médecin ? Demanda Régina après un long silence qu'elle ne supportait plus.

_Haha ! Euh non pas du tout en fait ! » Le vieil homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

_Alors comment vous avez réussi à me soigner ?

_Disons que quand vous êtes complètement seul, livré à vous-même vous êtes obligé d'apprendre deux trois trucs pour pouvoir survivre. Vous savez… Infection, morsure et tout le reste. »

Régina grimaça encore une fois lorsqu'elle prit une nouvelle gorgée. Elle regarda Daniel à côté d'elle, le pauvre avait l'air complètement épuisé. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il avait l'air hors de cette pièce, comme s'il se trouvait dans un tout autre espace-temps.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur une chaise près du poêlon c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de la table sur laquelle elle était à moitié assise à présent. Il l'intriguait. Certes ce ne devait pas être le seul homme qui vivait en ermite dans la forêt et en général ils avaient tous une histoire. Quelle était la sienne ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin Régina ne sachant pas vraiment où elle devait commencer.

_Ha ! Ça… Je pense que personne ne sait réellement qui il est !

_Je vais reformuler ma question dans ce cas…. Si vous n'êtes pas médecin, quel est votre travail ?

_Je n'ai pas de travail, j'ai un champ, et mes récolte suffisent à me sustenter, répondit tranquillement le vieil homme.

_Vous vendez vos légumes au marché alors ?

_Non j'évite d'aller en ville en général.

_Mais comment vous faites alors pour.. Pour acheter des habits ou des outils de jardinage si vous n'avez pas d'argent ? Demanda Régina de plus en plus intéressée par l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce, il dégageait une drôle d'aura qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

_Je recycle beaucoup et sinon je me débrouille par moi seul pour faire ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

_Et pour les impôts ?

_Disons juste que je suis `hors du système'. »

Régina savait que quelque chose clochait. Il fallait qu'ils tombent dans la maison d'un hors la loi ! C'était sûrement un fou qui allait les séquestrer pour le reste de leurs jours ! La jeune femme commençait à paniquer. Elle n'était pas encore en état de fuir ni de courir. Et Daniel non plus d'ailleurs. Son esprit commença déjà à chercher le meilleur moyen de partir de cet endroit. Sous le soudain silence de la brune, le vieil continua la discussion :

« Je trouve que c'est légèrement indiscret de me poser toutes ces questions alors que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Régina répondit en bégayant légèrement :

« J'aime bien.. connaître les gens qui m'entoure.

_En leur demandant s'ils paient leurs impôts ou pas ? Rétorqua le vieil homme. Dites plutôt que vous avez besoin de savoir si vous pouvez me faire confiance ou pas ! »

Sous le silence de la jeunette, il savait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Bon d'après le récit de votre copain qui…. Qui apparemment vient de rejoindre le pays des songes… »

Régina tourna la tête vers Daniel, la tête directement posé sur la table. Elle lui souleva délicatement la tête pour la mettre sur son coussin qui ne lui servait pu à grand-chose maintenant.

« Je sais que vous êtes en fuite, donc je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous faire confiance, continua le vieil homme. Je vais donc vous racontez mon histoire et vous verrez par vous-même si vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Par où commencer… Je n'ai pas toujours été dans cette maison. Dans ma jeunesse, sachez que je faisais partie de la garde royale. Tout le monde m'appréciait dans la cavalerie. J'étais disons l'élément qui faisait rire la galerie, comme on dit. J'adorais mon travail, je laissais même ma vie privée de côté. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une femme, de plus je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par elles. Tout ce qui m'importait était mon travail. Vous allez peut-être me dire que je suis un fou de penser comme cela, mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Je m'épanouissais dans l'armée. »

Le vieil homme souriait pendant qu'il contait son récit. Cela transparaissait sur son visage qu'il était sincère et qu'il était vraiment fier de pouvoir porter l'uniforme royale.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus dans l'armée alors ? demanda Régina.

_Mais j'y arrive chérie. J'étais commandant et le roi m'avait déjà remarqué depuis un certain temps, m'offrant de plus en plus d'occasions dangereuses, mais surtout extrêmement gratifiantes. Un jour il m'offrit même la chance de faire partie de la garde rapprochée de la reine. Enfin sa première femme. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était son plus beau trésor. Et est arrivé un jour, qui avait commencé comme tous les autres, je faisais ma ronde devant les appartements de la reine, et rester devant la grande porte de sa chambre pour être à sa disposition. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais seul. Le petit nouveau que je devais former et qui devait m'accompagner ce jour-là était souffrant, alors je l'ai congédié. On nous a toujours appris à être au moins deux par tour de garde, pour plus de sécurité mais aussi pour avoir un témoin au cas où qu'il arrive une bourde. Mais comme il n'y avait rien de particulier ce jour-là je ne voulais pas déranger un de mes coéquipier alors je suis resté seul… J'aurais dû les écouter… »

Régina était assise en tailleur sur la table, buvant les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle voulait savoir la suite à tout prix.

« J'étais donc poster devant la porte de la chambre de la reine, lorsque j'entendis un gros fracas dans la pièce derrière moi. Je suis vite rentré dedans et j'ai vu la reine allongé sur le sol, et s'agitant frénétiquement, des mouvements incontrôlés dans tout son corps. Je suis allé m'agenouiller pour la secourir, elle avait un drôle d'écume qui lui sortait de la bouche. J'ai appelé à l'aide, mais personne n'est venu. J'ai essayé de la sauver par moi-même, mais je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. J'avais vu plusieurs de mes hommes avec des hémorragies, des membres sectionnés, ça je sais quoi faire mais là… C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un dans cet état-là. Après plusieurs minutes, le corps que je tenais dans mes bras avait arrêté de bouger. La reine était affreusement blanche. Morte... Elle était morte. Soudain j'entends un cri derrière moi, une des servantes était passé apporté le linge de la reine et elle m'a vu dans cette position, elle a vite couru dans les couloirs criant `la reine est morte ! La reine est morte'. »

Le vieil homme reprit on souffle fortement, l'émotion était en train de le gagner.

« Très vite, le reste de la garde est arrivé. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Les médecins ont vite conclu à la cause du décès. Elle a été empoisonnée. De la ciguë avait été trouvée dans le verre de vin de la reine. Le roi était furieux. Furieux et inconsolable. Ne parlons même pas de la petite Blanche-Neige qui continuait sans cesse de pleurer. »

Sous le nom de la jeune fille, Régina forma une petite moue d'écœurement sur son visage en se remémorant ses propres événements qui s'était passé. Mais son cœur se serra en pensant à ce que la petite fille avait dû subir, elle savait que la Blanche-Neige enfant n'avait rien à voir avec la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Et comme j'étais le seul qui se trouvait à proximité du lieu du meurtre, très vite les soupçons se sont portés sur moi. Je n'avais rien fait mais il n'y avait aucun témoin pour contredire ce qu'ils pensaient. Le roi avait alors demandé ma mise à mort sans autres formes de procédure. C'est à ce moment que je me suis enfui du château. Les gardes m'ont poursuivi pendant un long moment mais ils ne m'ont jamais retrouvé. C'est moi qui les avait pratiquement tous formés, c'était donc très facile de savoir comment ils allaient procéder et où ils allaient chercher. Au bout d'un moment quand les recherches se furent plus rares. Je me suis installé dans cette maison. Et depuis j'y vis sereinement en faisant toujours attention à ce que mon existence reste secrète. »

Un long silence suivit la fin du récit. Régina regarda intensément le vieil homme, ce dernier ayant la tête tourné vers le sol essayant de cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il n'était pas méchant, c'était juste un pauvre homme qui a été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. L'ancien général releva son visage, séchant rapidement ses yeux mouillés pour ne pas paraitre trop fragile. Il voyait bien dans le regard de la femme assise sur la table de la compassion, mais aussi et surtout de la pitié. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après un récit comme le sien lui aussi régirait pareil, mais il n'aimait pas la pitié. C'était sa vie, pas la vie qu'il aurait souhaité bien entendu, mais la vie qu'il avait et il l'acceptait comme tel. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de la pitié pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

Pour stopper le malaise qu'il ressentait, l'homme se leva, claqua ses deux mains ensemble passant rapidement à autre chose :

« Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à être fatigué. Donc si vous vous bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer mon lit où vous pourrez dormir. »

Régina voulu protester mais lorsqu'elle se leva de la table, la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle tomba au sol révélant ses jambes et son bassin complètement nus, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait absolument rien à part son petit-tee-shirt. Elle rougit, se sentant tout à coup vulnérable aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle rattrapa rapidement le tissu jonchant le sol et l'entoura autour de sa tête. Elle était tellement étourdie par son mal de tête encore persistant qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était nue, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Voyant son désarroi, le vieil homme roula des yeux.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai déjà vu d'autres, l'informa-t-il, de plus il fallait bien que je vous enlève votre pantalon pour pouvoir vous soigner. Par contre si vous voulez récupérer vos vêtements il faudra attendre un petit moment, je les fais bouillir pour enlever les tâches de sang. Maintenant suivez-moi. »

Sur ces mots, il porta Daniel encore endormi sur ses larges épaules et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Régina ne put qu'hocher la tête et le suivre sans dire un mot.

La dite pièce d'à côté était très petite, la brune était déjà étonné qu'il y ait une deuxième pièce. En général, les maisons des paysans ou des gens à petits revenus était seulement doté d'une seule et unique pièce. Cette chambre comportait seulement un lit mais la séparation entre les deux pièces permettait d'avoir une certaine intimité. Ce qui était plutôt inutile pour un homme qui vivait seule pensa Régina, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, vu que ça l'arrangeait bien. Le vieil homme posa délicatement Daniel sur le matelas en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Régina, toujours enveloppé dans sa couverture pour cacher ses parties intimes, se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte n'osant pas bouger.

« Ne soyez pas timide, venez-vous allonger, déclara le vieil homme en faisant face à la brune. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'installerai dans la pièce à côté. Ou même dehors, la nuit est belle et ce ne sera pas la première fois, finit-il avec un petit rire. »

Régina ne prit pas la peine de protester. Son corps était encore extrêmement douloureux et son souhait le plus cher pour l'instant était de pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce que quelques heures de sommeil. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas écraser son compagnon.

Elle souffla un petit `merci' en direction de l'homme qui était en train de sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda la femme assise sur son lit, l'inspectant une dernière fois. Elle était pas pâle, même beaucoup trop blanche, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle ne courrait plus aucun danger, il avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie sans endommager le bébé. Maintenant il fallait surtout qu'elle se repose. Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit :

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé par son nom, si bien qu'il n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, la brune continua d'une voix faible :

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire votre vrai nom, c'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un nom pour pouvoir appeler l'homme qui m'a sauvée la vie. »

Le vieil homme réfléchit à un nom qu'il voudrait s'appeler. Un petit sourire triste au coin de ses lèvres fit son apparition lorsqu'un mot lui vint à l'esprit.

« Général. C'était mon grade dans l'armée… Général…

_Alors bonne nuit... Mon général !

_Bonne nuit jeune fille. »

Puis le général quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Régina regarda la porte se fermer puis s'allongea aux côtés de son amoureux, moulant son corps contre le sien en signe de tendresse. Et aussi parce que le lit était très petit. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme était éreintée et le manque de place ne la gênait nullement. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux sans même penser à la journée qui venait de s'écouler, et dans la seconde qui suivit plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Cora marchait dans cette pièce sombre partiellement éclairée par quelques petits soleils très reconnaissable vu que c'était elle qui avait à son apprenti à les réaliser.

_Mais dans quel endroit est-ce que je vais encore devoir chercher cette petite trainée ! _pensa la vieille femme.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. L'éclairage verdâtre causé par les petits soleils rendait l'endroit encore plus glauque qu'il ne l'était pas sa simple nature. En arpentant le couloir, Cora put entendre des coups de fouets jaillir dans tous les coins de la pièce. Elle tourna la tête pour observer les malades qui pouvaient s'adonner à de tel plaisirs. A sa gauche, un homme était attaché mains et pieds à une énorme roue, Cora prit un air dégoûté et tourna les yeux, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait sur une telle roue. A sa droite, une femme portant une combinaison de cuir léopard sur l'entièreté de son corps se faisait `délicatement' pénétrer par derrière en poussant des cris assourdissant. Cora tourna une nouvelle fois la tête et se mit à regarder devant elle, la tête haute et le torse bondé en signe de puissance.

Oui c'était vraiment un endroit de malades. De sadiques. De sadomasochistes. Et c'était justement ces endroits-là qu'aimait sa petite-fille. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas complètement la blâmer, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute si elle aimait ces `clubs'. En général, les adeptes de la magie noire avaient quelques habitudes immorales, le sexe violent en faisait le plus souvent parti, et comme c'était Cora qui avait initié Blanche à la magie, elle avait sa part de responsabilité. Cependant, Cora ne semblait pas horrifiée plus que ça de la savoir adepte de ce genre de mœurs. Et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, elle était assez fière de sa petite-fille. Même si elle devait aller l'arracher à des endroits tels que celui-là.

Elle arriva enfin au fond de la salle, passa un dernier rideau de velours. La salle du fond était circulaire, les murs recouverts de velours, donnant une ambiance feutrée. Les petits soleils verdâtres de Blanche toujours suspendus au mur donnaient eux, par contre, une ambiance lugubre, glauque à la pièce. L'endroit respirait la malfaisance, d'ailleurs tout le club regorgeait de magie noire, ça Cora pouvait le ressentir et cette impression lui donna un sentiment de familiarité et de bien-être.

Au centre de la salle, une jeune fille, habillée en cuir –enfin si quelques bandelettes de cuir disséminé sur tout le corps pouvait être appelé un vêtement-, était debout attaché par les poignets à deux poteaux verticaux faisant dos à la porte. Deux personnes, dont la limite entre homme et femme était difficilement identifiable, se tenaient derrière elle chacun un fouet en main, les faisant claquer dans les airs. Rien que le bruit des fouets fit gémir bruyamment la jeune fille. Définitivement, c'était le pire son que Cora ait jamais entendu. Une moue de dégoût se forma sur son visage. Elle s'avança sans bruit vers `le spectacle', jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit de sa petite-fille : « Oh oui faites-moi mal ! ». Réflexion faite… C'était ÇA la pire chose qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie ! _Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ça..._ pensa-t-elle.

Sans attendre une autre horreur qui lui serait probablement fatale pour sa santé mentale, la vieille femme s'éclaircissa la gorge bruyamment signalant ainsi sa présence. Toute activité cessa brutalement.

« Qui va là ? » Demanda Blanche-Neige sur un ton tranchant.

Cora s'avança encore jusqu'à arriver en face de la jeune fille qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans une situation quelque peu délicate. Elle put découvrir une Blanche-Neige au visage rougi par le plaisir et par l'embarras. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la sorcière et elle essaya de se dégager de ses liens pour avoir une position moins vulnérable devant son aîné.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? rétorqua Cora sans pour autant aider la plus jeune. Je pensais que tu avais quelqu'un à tuer. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas si important pour toi vu que tu préfères t'amuser à tes petites frivolités. »

Avec l'aide du personnel du club, Blanche réussit à se libérer de ses liens. Elle se massa les poignets et se tourna vers sa grand-mère, sans pour autant cacher ses parties du corps à découvert. Une chose à savoir sur Blanche, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu honte de son corps. Avec son corps longiligne, le mot pudeur ne fait pas vraiment parti de son vocabulaire, souvent pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes, et aussi pour le plus grand embarras de ses proches.

« J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit » C'est tout ce que Blanche réussit à dire, encore un peu essoufflée, reprenant peu à peu une allure digne.

« Pendant que tu t'aères l'esprit, je te signale le joyeux couple est en train de fuir le pays !

_Oh c'est bon grand-mère ! Les gardes sont à leur trousse, et j'ai affiché des avis de recherches dans tous les villages aux alentours, ils ne pourront pas nous éviter bien longtemps ! Allez relaxe-toi un peu ! »

Sur ces mots, un des deux membres du personnel s'avança derrière la vieille femme et lui agrippa les épaules, laissant ses mains descendre encore plus bas puis souffla dans son oreille : « Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à vous détendre. » Les yeux de Blanche-Neige s'écarquillèrent en sachant tout de suite que l'employé venait de faire une erreur fatale, signant par la même occasion son arrêt de mort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la brune. Le visage de Cora au contraire resta complètement impassible, toujours dans son parfait rôle de reine des glaces. Au lieu de se retourner, elle leva la main et claqua des doigts. Une fumée violette s'empara de l'employé qui se transforma en un rat. Cora baissa la tête pour admirer la petite créature qu'elle venait de créer, le regarda une seconde, pencha la tête sur le côté, écrasa lourdement l'animal avec son pied éparpillant du sang sur le sol.

Sans plus de sentiments, elle s'essuya le pied par terre et se retourna vers sa petite-fille.

_Bon écoute moi bien, s'exclama Cora en rapprochant sa petite-fille d'elle en lui tirant durement l'oreille pour qu'elle entende mieux, ses imbéciles.. Ne servent à rien. Je ne sais pas qui les a recrutés mais il a choisi les hommes les plus idiots que j'ai jamais connus ! Tout ça pour dire que.. Si tu veux que quelque chose soit bien fait, fait le par toi-même. Alors maintenant, tu vas te mettre quelque chose sur le dos et tu vas fouiller toute cette putain de forêt pour les retrouver ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Blanche-Neige hocha simplement la tête, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Cora relâcha sa prise sur son oreille et continua :

« Bien ! Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

Blanche tapa dans ses mains changeant ainsi de vêtements dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle arborait cette fois une robe longue, bleu nuit avec le corset violet, et des éléments brillants sur tout le tissu éclairaient l'ensemble. Son cou était tenu par un long col rigide tout en paillettes violettes plus clair que celles du décolleté. Ses cheveux maintenus au-dessus de la tête dont, avant, les boucles noires pendaient lourdement le long de son corps. Elle regarda un instant sa grand-mère dans les yeux avant de soulever les pans de sa robe et de quitter sa grand-mère et se diriger vers la sortie. C'est sans un regard derrière elle qu'elle répondit :

« Figure-toi que j'ai travaillé sur un sort de localisation. Je préfère le peaufiner et je devrais avoir la localisation du joyeux couple au mètre près, s'ils ne bougent pas trop rapidement… En attendant que le sort soit prêt, je vais faire _moi-même_ des rondes dans le village et aux alentours. Peut-être qu'ils sont assez stupides pour être restés dans le coin, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Voilà ce que je compte faire. »

Elle finit par sortir de la pièce en éteignant avec elle ses soleils plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir.


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis quelques jours déjà le soleil voulait bien montrer le bout de son nez, réchauffant ainsi l'air de tout le royaume. Le printemps sortait enfin, le ciel était bleu et les arbres commençaient à fleurir à nouveau.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Daniel et Régina avaient atterri dans la maison du général. Ils avaient décidé de rester quelques jours pour récupérer de leurs blessures. Régina était restée plusieurs jours allongée, elle avait récupéré des couleurs au visage ses douleurs aux ventres étaient de moins en moins intenses et ses palpitations aux cœurs avaient complètement disparu. Ses plaies sur son cou étaient encore un peu visibles mais elles allaient disparaitre assez vite. Et si la brune avait bien récupéré physiquement, même s'il fallait qu'elle se ménage toujours, Daniel, de son côté, devait encore garder son bras gauche enrubanné. Une luxure ne guérissait pas si facilement. La douleur était cependant supportable grâce à une décoction de lait de pavot faite expressément par le général. Potion qui, il faut le dire, fonctionnait tellement bien que Daniel ne sentait plus aucune douleur dans tout son corps.

Les trois compagnons avaient ainsi trouvé leur rythme dans la journée. En guise de dédommagement, Daniel et Régina aidaient le général dans certaines tâches domestiques, tel que la cuisine pour Régina qui était une très bonne cuisinière, tandis que Daniel participait à la récolte des légumes avec l'ancien chef d'armée.

Le couple s'était très vite attaché au vieux solitaire. Ils avaient découvert, qu'en plus d'une grande gentillesse, le vieil homme était doté d'une grande compréhensibilité et d'un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Cependant, il cachait en lui une grande colère et une grande tristesse. Il les cachait surtout grâce à plusieurs litres d'alcool de sa propre distillation, en même temps on ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir besoin de boire, la solitude est plutôt dure à supporter. Heureusement, le général n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais, peut-être qu'à force des années il avait réussi à s'y habituer. Daniel avait d'ailleurs goûté cette boisson un soir, Régina avait refusé étant donné sa condition, et le jeune homme avait eu la gorge en feu et disons juste que l'alcool lui monta vite à la tête, en conclusion la soirée avait été assez courte pour Daniel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était évident que le général était ravi de la compagnie que lui offraient les deux jeunes gens. Après des années à être seul, il les considérait comme des amis fidèles, il leur faisait confiance. Et cette confiance était réciproque. Au cours de cette semaine, Régina et Daniel avaient eu l'occasion de lui raconter leur aventure, leur rencontre, leur amour et leur fuite. Les deux fuites même… Bref ! Les deux amoureux arrivaient même à oublier qu'ils étaient des fugitifs, ils pourraient très bien rester dans cette demeure le reste de leur vie. Ou même construire leur propre petite maison grâce à l'aide du général, après tout le vieil homme avait réussi à échapper aux gardes toutes ces années en restant ici, alors pourquoi pas eux. Et ils pourraient élever leur enfant. _Ce serait parfait_, pensa Régina assise sur une chaise longue une main sur son ventre profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait le soleil.

La brune regarda le terrain aux alentours. Daniel et le général étaient en train de récolter quelques carottes et navets pour le diner de ce soir. Il commençait à faire chaud, surtout en ce début d'après-midi, les hommes étaient tous les deux en débardeurs. Régina se dit que même si le général n'était pas de toute jeunesse il avait réussi à garder son corps d'athlète. Même s'il n'égalait pas celui de Daniel bien évidemment. Régina continua à profiter à cette journée magnifique, à sa vie paisible, à son fiancé parfait. Et sous la chaleur du soleil elle commença à s'endormir.

* * *

_Il fait noir._

_Ou plutôt nuit. Oui ce doit être la nuit. _

_Le paysage est brumeux. Flou. _

_Une pièce. L'intérieur d'une maison. Des personnes debout entourant la salle._

_Une femme à l'entrée. Ses cheveux noirs très distinguables malgré la nuit. Les images arrivaient comme des flashs. Son visage était caché. Elle ne voyait pas qui c'était. _

_Une autre image. _

_Une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Un homme assis dessus. Il est attaché. L'image est trop floue pour savoir qui c'est. _

_Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. _

_Mais la tension est palpable. _

_Un cri._

_Un rire. _

_Un rire sadique. _

_Une autre image. _

_Du sang. _

_Une coupure. Cisaillant le torse de l'homme. Très profonde. Le sang y coule à flot. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. _

_Encore. Un autre cri. _

_En dessous de l'autre coupure. Une tache. Sombre. Une fraise. Oui c'est ça, une fraise noire striée par un filet de liquide rouge coulant le long du corps. _

_Du sang. _

_Toujours plus de sang. Un autre cri. Le sang continuait à couler des blessures. _

_Trop de sang. Le sang qui commence à monter. Beaucoup trop de sang pour une seule personne. _

_Un autre rire. Le niveau de sang continue à monter mais personne n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte. Monter jusqu'à ce qu'il emplisse toute la pièce et submerge toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent._

* * *

Régina se redressa subitement, haletante, essayant de chercher de l'air pour ne pas s'étouffer. Elle est éblouie par le soleil illuminant le ciel de tout son éclat, clignant des yeux pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se surprit à être encore assise sur sa chaise longue.

La brune examina le paysage autour d'elle. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, une petite brise vint rafraîchir sa peau chauffée à cause des rayons ardents du soleil. Daniel et le général étant toujours en train de jardiner tranquillement. Ils allaient bien. La jeune femme examina ensuite son propre cœur, tâtant ses bras, son visage puis son abdomen. Elle n'avait rien non plus. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.

_Encore un stupide cauchemar !_ pensa Régina, encore essoufflée par ce mauvais rêve.

En relevant la tête, la reine remarqua son fiancé arriver à ses côtés un sourire illuminant son visage. Il s'agenouilla et posa tendrement une main sur la joue rougie de sa future femme.

« Hey ma puce, ça va ? T'es toute rouge. »

Régina le regarda une seconde, essayant tant bien que mal d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Oui ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… J'ai juste un peu chaud, répondit-elle esquissant difficilement un sourire, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

_Tu ne devrais pas rester au soleil sans chapeau, tu risques d'avoir une insolation, informa-t-il d'une voix douce.

_Oui oui… Tu dois avoir raison. Je crois que je vais rentrer un petit moment » Finit-elle avec un sourire faible. Elle se leva de sa chaise longue et retourna dans la maisonnette, les jambes encore tremblantes de ce troublant cauchemar.

.

.

La fin d'après-midi avait passé rapidement, le soleil chaleureux laissant place à une lune éclatante. Le ciel noir reflétait l'immensité de l'espace, ponctué de millions d'étoiles, ces boules de feu géantes situés à des milliards de milliards de kilomètres de la forêt. Et pourtant ces étoiles arrivaient à illuminer le décor d'une façon tout simplement magnifique. Les astres scintillants provoquaient en même temps un sentiment de petitesse relevé par une beauté à couper le souffle. Un doux mélange qui faisait rêver nos héros.

Là sur l'herbe mouillée était assis Daniel, Régina et le général contemplant la beauté de ces astres filants, essayant de se rappeler du nom des constellations, ou dans la plupart des cas de les inventer. C'est pour ça que dans la conversation fusait des mots comme 'ananas' , 'baignoire', 'jeune fille en fleur', et d'autres mots farfelus qu'il serait préférable de ne pas connaitre. La seule femme du groupe ayant eu une initiation à l'astrologie due à une éducation très large et très intense (une reine se devait de connaître absolument tous les domaines, même les plus inutiles), elle put relever légèrement le niveau et corriger les conneries (à un moment il faut dire le mot qui va avec la situation…) des deux hommes à chacun de ses côtés. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'ils apprirent qu'un lapin était en fait le Cygne, qu'un sabre arabe était le fin mélange entre Céphée et Cassiopée et finalement que le gars bourré se trouvait être le cher Hercules.

« Alors celle-ci je suis sûr de ne pas me louper ! Commença Daniel. Là c'est la petite ourse, elle est super connue ! »

Il pointa son index vers le ciel, montrant plusieurs étoiles, faisant ainsi une figure en forme de casserole.

Le sourire aux lèvres d'être persuadé d'avoir trouvé une bonne constellation pour impressionner sa copine, il tourna la tête vers la dite copine, cette dernière, le regard toujours vers le ciel étoilé, se pinçait les lèvres.

« Eum… Chéri ce n'est pas la petite ourse… Ça c'est le dragon » Commenta-t-elle d'une voix douce afin d'éviter d'écraser la virilité de son homme en le faisant passer pour un inculque. Levant son doigt pour montrer la fameuse 'casserole' mais en continuant son geste vers plusieurs étoiles formant la longue queue du dragon.

Le général se mit à rire très fort, se mettant debout sur ses jambes pour aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool de sa distillation. Il tendit cette bouteille à son cadet.

« Tiens blanc-bec, et ça t'aidera ! Et continue plutôt à imaginer le nom des étoiles, je crois que t'auras encore plus de chances de trouver le bon nom en racontant des conneries ! »

Le vieil homme continua à ricaner dans sa barbe tandis que la brune réprima son propre rire. Daniel quant à lui amena le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et bu une longue gorgée, définitivement il allait suivre le conseil du général. C'est comme ça que la soirée se continua dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il fit trop froid puis rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la maisonnette pour se réchauffer.

.

.

La cheminée était allumée, réchauffant un peu la pièce qui avait drôlement diminué en température. Les trois habitants de la maison étaient assis devant la cheminée, regardant simplement les flammes se mouvoir. Personne ne parlait, le craquement des braises seules faisaient part au silence. Un silence qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tenait à briser. Les vagues de chaleur étaient très agréable sur leur peau fraîche, frissonnant de temps à autre, pas encore habituée à la chaleur brûlante du feu. Les couleurs chatoyantes, dansant au gré du vent, hypnotisant les regards fatigués ? Soulagés ? Quémandant un peu d'espoir ? De tranquillité ? Oui toutes ses émotions pouvaient se refléter dans les yeux des occupants de la maison.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence confortable, le général se leva et déclara à l'attention du couple qui était lové l'un contre l'autre.

« Bon les jeunes, je commence à être vieux, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir !

_Vous avez raison général, nous aussi on va aller se coucher.

_Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises, surtout toi l'étalon. » Finit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du garçon.

Les deux plus jeunes rigolèrent avant que Daniel marmonna pour que seule sa compagne puisse entendre « Je promets rien ».

Le vieil homme déjà bien amoché par tout ce qu'il avait bu, prit sa bouteille d'alcool et la porta à sa bouche avant de dire « Une dernière pour la route » et but une longue gorgée. Mais à cause de son alcoolémie, ses gestes sont moins précis, plus chancelant, lui permirent de rater son coup et une partie de la boisson ne se retrouva pas dans sa bouche.

« Oh merde ! S'exclama le général.

_Vous avez raison, vous commencez à vous faire vieux ! Rigola le garçon d'écurie, avant de prendre la main de sa bien-aimée et de se diriger vers la chambre.

_Rigole pas trop, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour. »

Le vieil homme s'essuya la bouche du liquide qui avait coulé, et remarqua ensuite la trace de liquide ambré sur son tee-shirt. Il prit les pans de son habit et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, balançant le bout de tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Avant de passer la porte, Régina jeta un dernier coup au général pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, cependant au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse du vieil homme. Non pas que sa musculature l'avait tout d'un coup faite muette, mais elle remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais troublé auparavant. Une tâche. Vu la couleur et les traits peu net c'était une tâche de naissance. Mais c'est surtout la forme qui interpella la brune. Une fraise. Noir. Juste au-dessus du mamelon droit. Peu net certes mais la forme ressemblait clairement à une fraise.

Régina resta bloquer un instant devant la porte avant de sentir la main de Daniel pressé la sienne, lui demandant silencieusement de venir. Elle lui obéit. Complètement dans ses pensées, le monde extérieur devenait quelque chose d'abstrait. Soudain ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le rêve. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui… Mais pourquoi ?

Le général allait mourir.

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle avait lié très vite de très bons liens d'amitié. Elle l'appréciait énormément. Et il allait mourir. Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. Et malgré le fait qu'elle se le répétait un nombre incalculable de fois, elle n'y croyait pas. Les larmes commençait à lui monter aux yeux, les ravalant encore et encore pour ne pas les laisser tomber.

Ils allaient être en danger.

Ils devaient partir.

S'éloigner le plus vite possible, Daniel, elle-même et le général. Elle devait arriver à les convaincre tous les deux. En commençant par Daniel.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Daniel était derrière elle, ses mains descendant et remontant le long de son abdomen, ses lèvres posées délicatement des baisers papillons sur son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement quand la langue du garçon d'écurie trouva le lobe d'oreille de Régina.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement et se détacha des bras de son amoureux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le souffle était déjà erratique, la regardant d'un air confus.

Régina fit les cents pas dans la petite pièce, s'assit après un moment de réflexion sur le bord du lit.

« Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite, déclara-t-elle crument.

_Q…Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il encore à bout de souffle.

Régina ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot. Elle avala difficilement, sans savoir pas où elle devait commencer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en profondeur puisque le brun

s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Régina… On est bien ici, non ? » Régina hocha la tête. « Je pensais qu'on aurait pu… Tu sais, rester ici. Vivre ici. Fonder notre famille _ici_. » _C'est incroyable comme on pense tout le temps la même chose…, _pensa la brune. « On ne pourra sûrement pas vivre dans la maison avec le général toute notre vie. Je pourrais construire notre maison, comme le général l'a fait. Je lui en ai déjà parlé d'ailleurs et il était d'accord. Et je pourrais même faire une balançoire et…. »

A partir de ce moment, Régina n'écoutait plus son fiancé. Il avait déjà planifié toute leur vie dans cette plaine. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle avait fait la même chose… Une petite maison comme nid douillet, peut-être avec un deuxième étage pour la chambre de leur enfant, une balançoire ça serait une bonne idée, et _tonton général _leur rendrait visite, et même adopter un chien, et… _Woh arrête là Régina, c'est pas ça le plan, tu t'en souviens, partir d'ici _!

La brune pris le visage de Daniel en coupe dans ses mains, lui caressant ses joues rugueuses avec ses pouces.  
« Daniel écoute… Il _faut_ qu'on parte.

_Mais…. Explique-moi au moins pourquoi.

_C'est… C'est compliqué…, commença Régina avant de déglutir difficilement ne sachant pas quoi dire, je… Blanche-Neige et ma mère sont encore à nos trousses. Et… elles nous retrouveront… Bientôt.

_'Gina, on est ici depuis une semaine entière et on a encore jamais entendu l'approche d'un garde, ou même de n'importe quel être humain, et le général habite là depuis des années et on ne la pas retrouver alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être notre cas ?

_Je connais ma mère, elle nous retrouvera, je le sais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. _Crois-moi, _finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Daniel la regarda intensément, pesa le pour et le contre de la situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa fiancée voulait tout d'un coup partir. Il la scruta, comme il le fait à chaque qu'il a besoin de lire sur son visage. Son teint bronzé avait fait place à une lividité surprenante, ses lèvres tremblaient. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient rouges et remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber à l'intérieur de ses orbes chocolats, il pouvait voir un sentiment qui lui fit prendre rapidement sa décision. La peur. Il voyait à l'intérieur de ses yeux qu'elle était terrifiée. Par quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse partir cette peur.

« D'accord, on partira. Mais pas cette nuit. Si tu veux qu'on quitte cet endroit il nous faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ça te va ? »

La reine hocha la tête et s'installa sur le lit. Daniel se coucha à ses côtés derrière elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Il sentit que le corps de sa fiancée tremblait légèrement, sa prise sur son abdomen se fit plus forte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ça va aller » déclara-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et détachés devant lui.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Sa fiancée était une femme réfléchie, qui prenait son temps avant de prendre une quelconque décision. SI elle lui demandait de partir dès maintenant c'est que quelque chose n'allait, quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait. Et si elle devait la lui cacher, c'est que définitivement, c'était sérieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il n'entendit plus qu'une respiration lente et régulière devant lui. Régina s'était endormie. _Tant mieux._ Demain matin ils allaient partir, il pensa à toutes les choses qu'ils auraient besoin au cours du voyage, ils diraient au revoir au général, en promettant qu'ils se reverraient un jour, puis feraient route vers leur prochaine destination. Est-ce que leur plan était toujours d'aller jusqu'au royaume du roi Georges ? Certainement que oui.

Au début de la semaine, le brun savait l'endroit où ils se situaient exactement sur la carte, et avec le général ils avaient déjà fait le tour de tous les villages où ils pourraient se cacher. Ils prendraient les petits sentiers et débouleraient presque directement sur une pelleté de village, les uns à la suite des autres. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus sûr, mais c'est certainement le plus rapide. Et comme ils n'avaient eu aucune mauvaise surprise jusque-là, il s'était mis à espérer que ça ne poserait pas de problème. Ils allaient faire ça. Puis arriver jusqu'au royaume suivant et enfin sa fiancée n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça.

Il approcha son visage de la femme devant lui, inspirant son parfum naturel qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Un parfum de pomme. Ce parfum qui l'enivrait et qu'il adorait au plus haut point. C'était incroyable car depuis qu'ils étaient chez le général ils n'avaient pas vu une seule pomme. Daniel avait déjà remarqué ce fait chez la reine. Il se demandait bien comment elle faisait… Il lui demanderait un jour…

Il prit encore une bouffée de cette délicieuse odeur puis finit de faire le point sur la situation du lendemain avant de lui-même s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Daniel ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par un bruit sourd à l'extérieur. _Sûrement le général qui va couper du bois comme tous les matins,_ pensa le brun. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit se frottant les yeux pour sortir de cette torpeur que lui causait le sommeil. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua le ciel encore noir de la nuit à peine entamée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, que justement le général entra en trombe dans la chambre, le regard affolé.

« Sortez d'ici ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_Daniel ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par un bruit sourd à l'extérieur. _Sûrement le général qui va couper du bois comme tous les matins_, pensa le brun. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit se frottant les yeux pour sortir de cette torpeur que lui causait le sommeil. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua le ciel encore noir de la nuit à peine entamée._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, que justement le général entra en trombe dans la chambre, le regard affolé._

_« Sortez d'ici ! »_

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre. Du bois qui craque.

« Allez ! Vite ! » Continua-t-il.

L'esprit embrumé de Daniel eu du mal à intégrer tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais entendre une armée d'hommes criée « Ho hisse ! » puis un troisième gros boom réussit à le réveiller en un clin d'œil ! A côté de lui, Régina s'était réveillée elle-aussi (heureusement sinon ça voulait dire qu'elle était sourde) et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se lever. Son fiancé en fit de même après elle. Tous les deux suivirent le général. Les coups contre la porte principale ne cessèrent pas, les cris des soldats ne diminuèrent pas. Et la peur dans les entrailles de Daniel et Régina continuèrent d'augmenter.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait partir ! » Commença Régina.

« Pas maintenant ! » Coupa Daniel.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ces conneries ! Il avait peut-être fait une erreur hier soir qu'ils étaient tous en train de payer. Et il le regrettera sûrement toute sa vie… Si vie il y aura encore à regretter après cette nuit !

Ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite, des fissures dans la porte étaient visibles. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la porte ne cède et qu'ils se fassent envahir. Une question de secondes. Et pourtant, Daniel avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Les cris du général lui parvenaient de loin, les pleurs de Régina roulaient sur sa joue au ralenti, les hurlements des soldats n'étaient que des vibrations. Le sang lui montait à la tête, il entendait clairement les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Régulier, et fort. La pièce tourna. Encore un craquement. La porte n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Et ils se feraient attraper par les gardes de Blanche, puis torturer jusqu'à une mort qui serait, pour sûr, extrêmement douloureuse. Il voulait partir. Partir loin. Tout plaquer et partir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Une peur panique s'empara de lui. Une peur qui lui fit tourner la tête à tel point qu'il était sûr de tomber dans les pommes. D'un côté ça l'arrangeait, si seulement il pouvait tomber et se cogner la tête assez fort pour qu'il ne ressente plus jamais rien… Pour qu'il échappe enfin à ce bordel sans nom. Il en aurait eu honte. S'il avait été à un autre moment que celui-là il en aurait honte, en même temps à un autre moment il n'aurait pas eu de telles pensées. Daniel voulait partir tellement loin. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Jamais.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand le général lui attrapa le bras puis lui donna une carte, il lui expliqua quelques directives que Daniel ne réussit pas à assimiler. Le général lui montra la fenêtre à l'opposé de la porte par laquelle ils devraient pouvoir sortir. Il regarda dehors et de ce côté de la maison il n'y avait personne. Toutes les forces de l'armée avaient été dirigées vers la porte d'entrée.

_Erreur de débutant_, pensa le général. Et heureusement pour eux que cette armée était d'une stupidité sans nom.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit. Laissant passer en premier lieu Daniel, pour être sûr que la voie était libre.

Un autre craquement, plus lourd celui-là, plus fort. Les bouts de bois de la porte éclataient dans toute la pièce sous le poids qu'exerçaient les soldats, des fissures d'une taille impressionnante criblaient la porte massive, laissant apercevoir des hommes en armure défonçant la porte à coups d'épaule.

« Encore un effort, soldats, on y est ! »

Régina leva une jambe et la passa par-dessus la fenêtre.

« Dépêche! » lui cria Daniel.

Un craquement et les gonds sautèrent, ce qu'il restait de la porte s'abattant pitoyablement sur le sol.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre les soldats crier victoire.

Des pas lourds, des soldats portant leur armure volumineuse emplirent la pièce. Régina se dépêcha de passer par la fenêtre, tombant lourdement sur le sol. La chaleur de la pièce et du stress contrastait considérablement avec la douceur de la nuit. La fraîcheur de l'herbe portant la rosée du soir.

Régina se releva, elle voyait à l'intérieur de la maison, la lumière des flammes du poêle dansait dans la pièce, les soldats arrivaient par dizaine à l'intérieur de cette petite cabane.

Le général passa un pied par-dessus la fenêtre mais des bras musclés l'attrapèrent violemment et le tirèrent en arrière, il avait beau essayer d'attraper le bord de la fenêtre, la table ou n'importe quel stupide objet qui lui passait par la main, la prise sur ses épaules était beaucoup forte et bien vite il fut encerclé par des dizaine de soldats en armure, leur visage caché par casque en fer, rendant impossible l'identification de ses tortionnaires.

Le vieil homme reçut plusieurs coups sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps, il poussa des cris, des hurlements. Il essaya même de se défendre, de donner quelques crochets et coups de poings, mais tous ses ennemis portaient une armure massive, ses coups lui faisant plus mal à lui qu'à eux.

Il avait mal, il sentait qu'il allait étouffer. Il toussa après un nouveau coup de poings à son estomac, il cracha. Et remarqua juste avant de recevoir un coup de pied à la tête qu'il commençait à cracher du sang.

Il voulait dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, arrêter ce cauchemar. Ce cauchemar qu'avait été toute sa vie entière. Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'un des gardes, prit la parole.

« Arrêtez ! La princesse voudra probablement avoir l'occasion de jouer avec lui. »

Le garde en question se débarrassa de son casque, la chaleur étant insupportable sous cette taule. Révélant ainsi un homme mûr, les cheveux bruns en brosse laissaient apercevoir de très légères mèches grises sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses yeux noirs en amandes étaient plissés, s'adaptant à la lumière. Un petit bouc ornait son visage rempli de taches de rousseur. Il n'était pas le plus grand de la cavalerie, mais ses épaules larges étaient des plus impressionnantes.

Le général plissa les yeux pour regarder l'homme, comme s'il n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il connaissait ce visage, un visage du passé. Qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années. Depuis ce jour où on l'avait accusé de meurtre. Un garçon lui revint en mémoire, enfin un jeune homme. Son jeune apprenti à qui il avait appris la plupart de ses techniques et ses secrets, ce jeune homme qui s'était porté malade et du coup il avait dû être seul lors de sa ronde. Le visage innocent de ce garçon aux taches de rousseur qui à présent était souillé par un sourire sadique, criminel.

« Aleph… » Murmura le général avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

L'eau fraîche qu'il reçut sur le visage le réveilla rapidement. Son visage le brulait toujours, il ouvrit les yeux mais n'y vit pas grands choses. Ses yeux avaient gonflés pendant le moment où il était évanoui, ne laissant qu'un petit trait de lumière comme seul vue. Il entendait des voix approchées.

« Majesté, je peux vous assurer que le prisonnier que nous avons attrapé va vous plaire ! »

_Aleph !_

« Mais je l'espère bien mon _général_ » déclara une voix féminine que le vieux général ne reconnut pas. _Alors comme ça Aleph a réussi à devenir général…._

Il sentit un vent frais couvrir son torse nu quelques pas firent grincer le bois de la maison, l'informant qu'il se trouvait toujours dans sa maison. Sa tête baissée, il arriva à distinguer deux paires de bottes à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Comment vous voulez que je le reconnaisse si vous l'amoché avant ? Demanda la voix féminine. _Une jeune fille_, put distinguer le général.

_Je crois que vous possédez la magie votre majesté, argumenta l'homme à côté d'elle sur un ton condescendant.

_Il a dû devenir un de ces soufifres qui ne vivent que pour lécher le cul de la famille royale, ça me donne envie de vomir !_

_Je me disais bien que j'avais une raison de vous garder mon cher Aleph. »

Et d'un geste de la main, cette dernière fit disparaître toutes les blessures du général, laissant apparaître son véritable visage aux envahisseurs.

Le général regarda les deux personnes en face de lui, d'un côté il y avait Aleph, son ancien apprenti. De l'autre une jeune femme, au teint blanc comme la neige et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

« Blanche-Neige… » Murmura le vieil homme.

Même si cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il aurait pu reconnaitre la princesse n'importe où. Elle avait tellement grandi. Elle avait le même visage que lorsqu'elle était enfant, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes joues, les mêmes lèvres et le même nez. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux transpiraient la malfaisance. Des yeux noirs comme les enfers. Le vieux barbu en avait la chair de poule.

« Est-ce que je devrais le connaitre ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Forcément elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant lorsqu'il avait quitté le château, il aurait été impressionnant si elle se souvenait encore du vieux garde de sa mère.

Blanche-Neige s'approcha un peu plus de lui, fixant les détails de son visage qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur son identité. Et c'est là que le général vit l'étincelle qui traversa un moment le regard de Blanche. La peine. Oui il avait pu voir cette peine, une peine ancienne et refoulée qu'elle devait contenir depuis toutes ces années.

« Majesté, je ne crois que vous devriez vous souvenir de… »

« Claude… » Soupira la jeune fille.

« Le garde qui a tué votre mère. » Finit Aleph.

Le général tourna la tête vers son ancien apprenti, ce dernier ayant un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Du remord ? Du plaisir ? Des secrets ? Peut-être un peu des trois, mais le général savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. « Tu étais derrière tout ça… » Déclara-t-il à l'intention de son ex-apprenti, le plus jeune l'entendit mais ne releva pas l'accusation.

Il était tellement absorbé à regarder Aleph qu'il ne vit pas venir la gifle que lui donna Blanche. Une gifle tellement forte qu'elle réussit à lui griffer le visage.  
Les yeux de la jeune fille était rouge de larmes, larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais que, bien sûr, elle allait refouler, elle ne devait pas paraître faible devant ses sujets.

« _Claude_, commença-t-elle avec mépris, depuis tout ce temps j'ai enfin réussi à te retrouver. Depuis tout ce temps j'ai retrouvé le meurtrier de ma mère. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! Elle te faisait confiance tu sais, comme à un frère. Je m'en souviens très bien. »

« Blanche, ma chère Blanche, tu dois m'écouter je n'ai rien fait, j'aimais sincèrement ta mère, je la considérais comme ma sœur. »

« MENTEUR ! » Cria Blanche, laissant partir une autre gifle sur le visage barbu.

Elle était à bout psychologiquement, elle allait craquer et elle le tuerait, ses yeux criaient la folie.

« Comment as-tu pu _sale fils de pute _! » Cracha-t-elle, une expression de profond dégout sur son visage qui fit de la peine au général.

Elle se tourna vers Aleph un moment pour reprendre son calme, elle avait une mission ici, et la présence de Claude, enfin retrouvé, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« Où vous avez enfermés l'autre gland et la salope? demanda Blanche.

« De… Eum qui ? Nous.. Euh nous n'avons t..trouvé que Claude ici majesté… » bafouilla Aleph, sachant qu'il se trouvait dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
« QUOI ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler pour quoi on est venu ici au départ ? Mon sort de localisation m'a très clairement indiquée cet emplacement, ils doivent être ici ! » S'écria Blanche.

C'est à ce moment qu'un des gardes, jusqu'alors silencieux, prit la parole.

« Maj…Majesté.. Je crois av.. Avoir vu deux p..personnes s'enfuir pendant qu'on emp..prisonnait le vieux. »

La jeune fille se rapprocha rapidement du jeune garde qui lui avait donné cette information.  
« Tu veux dire… Que les deux zigotos étaient à porter de mains et que vous les avez laissé s'échapper. » Demanda-t-elle en prononçant distinctement chaque mot.  
Le garde hocha la tête, n'osant plus rien dire.

« EH BEN CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! »

Elle se tourna pour faire face une nouvelle fois à Aleph.

« Comment ont-ils réussi à t'échapper ? Tu n'es qu'un incapable Aleph ! Un putain d'incapable ! »

« Blanche écoute moi, commença Claude sur une voix douce, je ne sais pas ce que Régina t'a fait, et je ne sais pas comment tu es devenue cette personne méprisante et remplie de haine. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi il y a encore cette petite fille si gentille qui aimait jouer avec les écureuils dans la forêt, je sais que cette personne existe toujours au fond de toi, ne laisse pas le mal et la magie noire prendre le pas.

_Claude, cette personne est morte ! Morte depuis le jour où tu as tué MA MERE !

_Blanche ! JE-N'AI-PAS-TUE-TA-MERE !

_MENTEUUUR ! »

Ses ongles très longs vinrent se planter dans le torse du vieil homme, striant sa poitrine d'une barre rouge saignante. Du sang coulait du bord de l'entaille, recouvrant par la même occasion sa fameuse tache de naissance en forme de fraise. Toutefois les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, Blanche-Neige continua à donner des coups, des griffures et entailles de plus en plus profondes sur le corps du général, d'abord le torse mais bien vite des coups furent assénés sur le visage et le cou du vieil homme. Le sang coulait à flot des coupures, tellement grandes que quelques fois la peau qui restait retombait en lambeau sur son torse, sous les cris, et les supplications du général.

Au bout d'un moment, la furie de Blanche-Neige atteint son paroxysme, la sueur perlait son front, ses gestes devenaient plus frénétique, ses larmes ne cessaient de tomber elle était à bout de souffle, essoufflée, elle arrêta tout mouvement un instant, respira profondément, ravalant toute la colère et la haine qui l'animait. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait responsable de la mort de sa mère. Non ravaler sa colère ne suffirait pas, cela ne suffirait pas à tout effacer, cela ne suffirait pas à la faire revenir en vie. La jeune fille leva les bras dans un dernier geste désespéré. Geste qui scella le sort du général. La peau du général se mit à craqueler, comme si elle était écartée par une force invisible, et en réalité c'était bel et bien le cas. Plus la peau du vieil homme se déchira, plus les bras de Blanche se tendait, elle ferma les yeux pour concentrer sa magie, la laissant affluer dans son corps. Claude était à l'agonie, poussa un cri sorti au fond de sa gorge et s'étrangla en un son déformé par la brisure de ses lèvres. Une douleur horrible, inimaginable, indescriptible. Ce n'était pas tant l'arrachement de sa peau qui vint lui faire sortir son dernier soupir mais la crise cardiaque à cause de cette souffrance qui lui permit d'être libéré de cette torture.

Un dernier craquement se fit entendre et les deux parties de la peau de l'ancien général vola à travers la pièce, laissant le corps sans vie montrant ses muscles nus et à vif.

Blanche-Neige reprit son souffle péniblement, ses jambes sont faibles et deviennent flasques à cause de la force qu'elle a dû utiliser pour ôter la vie à un humain pour la toute première fois. Et ça l'avait épuisé, autant physiquement que psychiquement. Ses jambes la lâchèrent finalement et elle fut rattraper de justesse par Aleph.

Une voix lui parvint de l'entrée de la pièce. « Blanche-Neige quand je te dis que ce ne sont que des abrutis et qu'il faut que tu fasses le travail par toi-même ! »

La jeune fille au teint encore plus livide que d'habitude se releva, se tient sur ses deux jambes et se retourna, faisant ainsi face à sa grand-mère. Blanche n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit que son aïeule reprit la parole.  
« Et pour ce qui est de ce.. _Claude_. Si tu avais réfléchis avant de le tuer, petite sotte, il t'aurait sûrement dit où se cachait ma fille et son garçon d'écurie. »

_Il méritait … de mourir. Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

_Peut-être, mais il aurait aussi pu mourir 5 minutes plus tard pour savoir dans quelle direction 'les deux zigotos' se trouvent !

_Tu étais là depuis le début ?

_Tu devrais savoir que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout chérie, rétorqua Cora.

_Eh bien pour 'notre petit problème' ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas loin, je les retrouverais»

Elle sortit de la maison en bois, et siffla un son mélodieux. Un mouvement dans les arbres se fit apercevoir, un corbeau noir, tellement noir qu'il se confondait avec la nuit, seuls ses yeux orange trahissaient sa présence. Cet oiseau de la nuit se posa juste sur l'épaule de Blanche-Neige.

« Nox, les troupes sont prêtes ? » Demanda la jeune fille, elle avait une aptitude particulière à parler aux animaux. Quand les autres soldats ont entendu un croassement strident, Blanche entendit.

_« On est tous prêt, tu as juste à demander. »_

« Parfait. »

Elle prit ensuite un ton plus solennel pour continuer.

« Je les retrouverais toujours. »


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, bizarrement... Oui quand je vois ce qu'il se passe dedans ça devrait plutôt m'arracher le cœur..**

**C'est un chapitre seulement sur le StableQueen, avec une apparition d'un 'nouveau' personnage à la fin. Et Blanche-Neige reviendra au chapitre prochain si ma mémoire est bonne.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Daniel et Régina couraient encore et encore. Quelques rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition malgré la densité de la forêt, le jeune couple continuait à courir même si la plupart du temps ils trébuchaient sur des racines ou des rochers sur le chemin, cela ne les empêchaient pas de continuer leur route.

Daniel était devant, la carte dans sa main droite faisant attention à ne jamais la lâcher, ni même ne serait-ce que bouger les doigts qui tenaient la carte. Derrière la brunette suivait minutieusement les pas de son fiancé, il était très facile de se perdre avec ce décor qui était le même à chaque fois. D'ailleurs Régina n'aurait jamais pu dire où il se trouvait exactement, enfin à part si la réponse se trouvait être 'la forêt'. Mais elle faisait confiance à son homme, elle pourrait mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Et c'était justement le cas en ce moment !

Les arbres devenaient plus rares, le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, il faisait chaud mais Blanche-Neige était à leur trousse, ralentir pourrait leur être fatal. La flore se fit plus espacée, certaines souches d'arbres étant brûlés jusqu'à ce que le paysage ne soit qu'une désolation d'arbres carbonisés. Un désert noir reflet d'une ancienne végétation.

Régina ralentit le pas face à ce changement de décor, toutefois Daniel continua à marcher vite comme si cela ne l'avait pas plus surpris que ça. Elle continua tout de même pour ne pas le perdre mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? »

« Oui on se trouve sur un ancien champ de bataille, l'armée avait brûlé les terres pour que l'équipe adverse ne puisse plus se nourrir par la nature. On devrait sortir de là ce soir » répondit Daniel en jetant un regard à sa fiancée.

« Mais t- »

« Chérie j'ai la carte entre mes mains » dit-il en secouant la carte de sa main droite.

La reine hocha la tête et continua à marcher à travers les cendres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle était fatiguée de la nuit et de la journée qu'elle était en train de passer, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ses jambes étaient plus qu'endolories, alors elle ne posa plus de questions préférant s'en remettre aux mains du cavalier. Pour être honnête, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à penser à l'itinéraire à prendre, surtout avec ce paysage ! _C'est quoi le chemin ? A droite après le caillou ?!_ pensa Régina. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée, pour la crachoter juste après parce qu'en même temps elle a inhalé une partie des cendres en suspension. Ça allait être une longue journée…

Certains paysages désertiques peuvent être poétiques, exotiques et extraordinaires. Mais l'endroit où se trouvaient Daniel et Régina était tout sauf poétique. Les souches brûlées, la cendre qui descend du ciel comme la neige durant l'hiver, et aussi les cadavres noirs des anciens soldats étaient les pièces qui composaient ce décor. Décor sombre, ténébreux, mortel…

La nuit était tombée à présent, la lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par le nuage de poussière. Et toujours pas la moindre forêt en vue. Pas la moindre petite feuille, brin d'herbe, rien de couleur verte n'était à portée de vue. Régina commençait à désespérer.

« Daniel, on en est où ? On ne devrait pas déjà être dans la forêt ? »

« Euh.. Peut-être. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la carte n'a pas bougé de ma main, je sais où on doit aller. »

« On a juste fait de la ligne droite. »

« Oui bah c'est ça le chemin ! Viens voir par toi-même. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde. Régina se mit à hauteur de son fiancé et regarda la carte qu'il avait entre les mains. Elle regarda avec attention le bout de papier jauni légèrement déchiré par endroit. La brune trouva aisément la forêt brûlée, au coin inférieur droit de la carte, juste à côté du pouce de Daniel. Et en effet la distance de ce cimetière n'était pas très importante alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà traversé ?

La jeune fille prit la carte des mains de son compagnon pour l'étudier de plus près. Au moment où elle enleva le morceau de papier des mains de Daniel, elle remarqua une écriture manuscrite à l'endroit où le pouce était posé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux adultes regardèrent de plus près, le message étant difficilement lisible. Régina fronça les sourcils, sans aucun doute, juste au-dessus du dessin de la forêt brûlée était écrit _'Carte pas à l'échelle. Forêt de 100km'_.

100km… Ils devraient en avoir pour seulement une demi-journée de voyage et là, il leur en faudrait encore pour plusieurs jours de marche ! Régina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Ils ne survivraient pas à tant de jours de marche. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi manger, ni de quoi boire. Et ce n'est pas ici qu'ils vont trouver quoique ce soit de potable ! S'ils restaient ici, ils étaient morts…

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas vu ça ? » demanda Régina, les dents serrées.

« Mais je … Non bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas vu… 'Gina… » Répondit Daniel les yeux encore rivés sur le papier jauni.

« Non Daniel ! Comment as-tu pu louper ça ?! Comment… » La brune se passa les mains dans ses cheveux, elle faisait les cents pas dans cette nature désolée. « Comment tu veux qu'on arrive au bout en vie ? On n'a aucune nourriture, pas d'eau… »

« Et si on repart en arrière les soldats de Blanche-Neige nous feront la peau… » Continua le garçon d'écurie, abasourdi par sa propre stupidité. « J'ai pas bougé mon doigt… Je n'ai pas vu que… »

« Comment tu as pu nous faire ça Daniel ? » coupa Régina.

« Le général avait dit que ce chemin était la dernière possibilité à choisir… Seulement si on n'avait pas le choix… »

« Je comprends pourquoi il a dit ça ! »

« L'armée de ta belle-fille nous aurait très vite rattrapé ! On n'avait pas le choix ! »

« Mais c'était du suicide ! »

« Toute cette vie était du suicide ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, pantelants. La chaleur de leur corps contrastait avec le froid de la nuit qui les faisait frissonner. Régina le regarda dans les yeux intensément, elle n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?

« Quoi ? » Souffla Régina.

Daniel regardait partout sauf dans les orbes brillants de sa fiancée, il savait qu'il avait été allé trop loin mais la fatigue, la faim, la soif et la douleur l'ont empêché de réfléchir, maintenant il avait juste besoin de vider son sac.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'avec tous ces secrets, tous ces mensonges, ta mère et sa magie noire, c'était obligé que ça se finisse mal. C'était obligé que j'en meure. »

Les mots étaient dits. La peur était présente. Les doutes avaient été prononcés. Doute sur leur amour et sur leur vie entière. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses ça ? » dit Régina d'une voix rauque et basse pour éviter d'entendre le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse, elle en avait peur. Elle était terrifiée et la seule personne qui aurait pu la soutenir était la même qui était à l'origine de cette angoisse.

« Ne me dis que tu n'y avais jamais pensé. Que tu pensais qu'on vivrait heureux pour toujours. »

« Je pensais que le véritable amour, NOTRE amour aurait pu affronter ça ! Apparemment j'étais la seule à le penser. » Régina commençait à crier, elle était en colère, presque hystérique.

Daniel la regardait pleurer. Malgré sa colère et leur dispute du moment, il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes, bien vite elle s'écarta. Il ne pouvait pas la réconforter, pas maintenant.

Les sanglots faisaient trembler, secouaient la cavalière. Elle avait envie de se cacher. Elle avait envie que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveille. Elle toussa une énième fois à cause de la poussière volante lui faisant rappeler que tout ceci était réellement en train de se passer.

« Et tu as d'autres révélations de ce genre à faire pendant qu'on y est ? Est-ce que t'as vraiment voulu de moi ? Est-ce que tu as voulu ce bébé ?... Mon dieu, Daniel ! On a un bébé en route, tu pensais pas que ça serait plus judicieux de me faire part de tout ça avant ?! »

« J'ai voulu partir. »

Malgré les ténèbres de la nuit, le garçon d'écurie aperçut le regard noir que lui lança Régina. Ce regard remplit de colère et de souffrance. Ce regard lui donna la chair de poule.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? Ne me dis pas qu'en 15 ans tu n'as jamais trouvé un seul moment pour me quitter et prendre tes jambes à ton cou. »

« Malgré ce que j'ai dit avant, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu le sais ça 'Gina. Tu-»

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler 'Gina. » Coupa sèchement la brune, sa voix encore cassée par les sanglots dans sa gorge. « Et répond à ma question qu'on puisse reprendre la route. »

« J'y ai pensé lâchement, juste avant. Dans la cabane du général, pendant l'attaque. Je... J'ai pensé à te quitter, à quitter notre enfant, à penser à ce que ma vie aurait été si je ne t'avais pas suivie. J'ai… voulu cette vie. Pendant une seconde j'ai voulu ne jamais t'avoir rencontré pour ne pas être dans cette situation. Et – »

« Suffit ! » Régina le coupa en levant une main en l'air. Ils étaient tous les deux en larmes, les yeux rivés sur le sol, cette solution était trop dur à gérer pour le couple. Si on pouvait encore les appeler comme ça. Ils étaient brisés, tous les deux pour une autre raison mais peu importe, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas se regarder.

Sans se concerter, ils repartirent dans la même direction sur cette terre vide de toute vie. Même s'ils pouvaient être en froid, Daniel et Régina restaient deux personnes avec un passé commun. Leur vie qu'ils ont passé l'un à côté de l'autre. Et toutes les disputes du monde ne pourront jamais leur enlever ça. Leur enfance, leur adolescence, leurs souvenirs. Car, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils se connaissaient mieux que n'importe quelle personne. Ils étaient connectés. Ils sont connectés.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les deux compagnons continuaient à marcher dans le noir glacial, comme des fantômes, silencieux et transparents. Ils étaient épuisés après cette longue journée. Epuisés après cette dispute. Bien évidemment ils ne parlèrent plus le long du chemin, préférant le silence étrange de la nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer le reste de la nuit. Ils estimèrent qu'ils étaient hors de danger pour l'instant et ils avaient grand besoin de dormir quelques instants. Ils se couchèrent sur le sol dur remplis de cailloux, ils faisaient froids mais il n'y avait aucun bout de bois pour faire un peu de feu. En même temps, en allumant un feu ils prendraient le risque d'être découvert au loin.

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun sur le dos à regarder le ciel noir d'où les cendres tombaient. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans le ciel, aucun nuage, aucune étoile qui brillait. Rien que le noir de la mort qui les prenait en otage, menaçant de les engloutir dans une spirale de ténèbres.

Régina se tourna sur le côté, il faisait noir et elle était terrifiée, terrifiée de rester seule. Une brise d'air glacée lui donna la chair de poule, elle tira quelques pans de son gilet pour essayer de réchauffer mais le tissu ne suffisait pas pour palier au froid de la nuit. Elle sentit un corps chaud se rapprocher d'elle. Daniel la prit dans les bras, la réchauffant instantanément. Elle l'accepta, son corps, son être, elle accepta qu'il puisse l'aider, la réchauffer et la réconforter. Quelques minutes passèrent, le silence pesant était dur à supporter, Régina prit la main de son fiancé dans la sienne, elle était forte, calleuse du travail accompli dans les étables et allait parfaitement avec la sienne.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ? » Commença-t-elle, elle sentit Daniel sourire dans son dos.

« Quand ta mère était partie pour la journée et j'ai pu t'emmener dans cet endroit sympa au village. » Régina sentit Daniel sourire dans son dos.

« J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé celui-là. » Répondit-elle en lui caressant la main. « Mais je parlais de notre véritable premier rendez-vous. Au lac. »

« Non ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ça. Il avait plu et il y avait de la boue... C'était juste un stupide pique-nique raté au bord de l'eau. »

« Tu te trompes. C'était parfait. »

.

.

_C'était deux semaines après leur premier baiser. Deux semaines après la déclaration de Daniel. Les deux adolescents se retrouvaient tous les jours à l'étable à passer une heure l'un avec l'autre. Mais ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce baiser, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Régina commençait à en devenir nerveuse. Elle avait peur que Daniel ne regrette ce baiser. Qu'il regrette ce qu'il lui a dit._

_Comme chaque jour, Régina alla à l'écurie après son cours 'd'art et manière', elle eut la délicieuse surprise de voir son meilleur ami l'attendre à l'extérieur avec leurs chevaux déjà attelés. Ils se prirent dans les bras, et partirent vers les champs en parlant de leur journée respective. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon d'écurie dévia de leur chemin habituel, pour une route que la brune ne reconnut pas. Le chemin était magnifique, ils arrivèrent dans une praire où l'herbe était encore plus verte que nulle part ailleurs, quelques fleurs étaient parsemées et brillaient sous le soleil._

_Régina entendit de l'eau coulée et très vite elle vit une rivière à l'horizon. L'eau bleue scintillait sous les rayons lumineux, c'était absolument splendide. Ils arrivèrent devant la rivière, l'eau était presque transparente et l'on pouvait y voir quelques poissons de toutes les couleurs barbotées. Elle vit une petite couverture juste à côté de l'eau._

_« Daniel c'est… » Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase tellement la beauté du paysage lui coupa le souffle. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents à la vue de la fille qu'il aimait aussi émerveillée._

_Elle descendit de Rossinante, son cheval. Elle dérapa sur l'herbe grasse et tomba par terre en poussant une plainte. Daniel se jeta à genou pour l'aider à se relever mais la douleur à sa cheville était trop forte pour poser le pied par terre._

_« Je crois que tu as la cheville foulée. Je suis vraiment désolé » Déclara Daniel après avoir installé la brune sur la couverture._

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « C'est une belle surprise ! J'étais loin de me douter que tu me ferais un truc dans ce genre-là ! C'est parfait. »_

_« Pas aussi parfait que toi. » Il ouvrit sa besace et y sortit un paquet avec plusieurs sortes de fruits. Un pique-nique près de la rivière comme c'est romantique !_

_Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent, échangeant quelques regards qui ne trompaient pas sur leurs sentiments. Daniel s'était levé, Régina l'avait défié qu'il ne réussirait pas à pécher un des poissons de la rivière. Le jeune homme marcha dans l'eau fraîche et s'apprêta à attraper un poisson juste en dessous de lui. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, il rata sa cible et Régina rit de bon cœur. Il recommença plusieurs fois, pour ne pas paraître idiot devant sa dulcinée, mais cette image de Daniel était juste risible. Le garçon réussit à bloquer un poisson et se baissa rapidement pour l'attraper, malheureusement le poisson était toujours plus rapide que lui et s'échappa sans mal. Daniel, au contraire, glissa sur un caillou dans l'eau et tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Régina était morte de rire lorsque le brun se releva faisant découvrir sa tête salie, brunie. Il était complètement recouvert de boue du haut de la tête jusqu'à son torse. Il avait l'air pitoyable dans cet état, et il était vraiment gêné._

_Les minutes passèrent et le ciel s'assombrit, des nuages gris anthracites recouvrirent complètement le bleu chaleureux. Et une averse stupéfiante déferla subitement sur la plaine. Les deux amis rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et cherchèrent un endroit où s'abriter, il y avait un grand chêne en haut d'une petite colline. Daniel aida Régina à se mettre sur le cheval comme elle ne pouvait pas marcher, et le brun dirigea les deux chevaux vers cet arbre. Le temps qu'ils arrivent là-haut, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Les feuilles les protégèrent un peu, quelques gouttes d'eau leur tombèrent tout de même sur leur visage. Ils s'assirent contre le tronc imposant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de leur chaleur corporelle._

_Ils avaient froids. Non en fait ils étaient frigorifiés. Mais peu importe tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Régina se retourna et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Daniel._

_Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais qui les réchauffa tous les deux. Quand l'averse fut terminée, ils rentrèrent au manoir, et se séparèrent dans un câlin rempli d'amour. Quand Régina rentra, Cora fut directement sur son dos, elle avait raté l'heure du thé, et la brune fut privée de sortie pendant un mois entier et le nombre de ses cours furent doublés._

_Malgré tous les mésaventures qu'ils eurent, cet après-midi restait une des préférée dans l'esprit de Régina. C'était son premier rendez-vous._

.

.

« Pas aussi parfait que toi. » Répondit Daniel.

Le couple était toujours dans cette forêt brûlée, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda la brune.

« Je m'en souviendrais toujours. »

Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne pensèrent. Mais ce sont les bruits de sabots qui réveillèrent Daniel et Régina. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps pour apercevoir un homme élégamment habillé, sur un cheval d'une blancheur immaculée, et un deuxième cheval se tenait à ses côtés.

Daniel se releva sur ses jambes, et inspecta l'homme blond devant lui. Il était grand, des yeux perçants et une posture charmante. Cet homme venait sans aucun doute d'une famille aisée.

« Bonjour. » S'exclama Daniel, le jaugeant encore du regard.

« Bonjour. »

Il y eut un silence qui s'en suivit. Cet homme, bien plus que charmant, pouvait faire partit de l'armée de Blanche. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire une telle erreur. Ce fut l'inconnu qui brisa le silence.

« Il me semble que vous êtes perdu. Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

Sa voix était claire, rempli d'élégance et de gentillesse. Rien à voir avec le ton prétentieux que la plupart des nobles pouvaient revêtir.

« On pourrait d'abord savoir qui vous êtes. » C'est Régina qui avait parlé, elle tenait fermement le bras de son fiancé qui se tenait toujours devant elle comme un bouclier.

« Je m'appelle James. Prince James. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Pour ce chapitre il faut quelques précisions je pense.**

**Alors si vous vous souvenez, Daniel prenait régulièrement une boisson au lait de pavot pour sa blessure, d'où est extrait aujourd'hui la morphine. Donc après je pense que vous savez que la morphine c'est addictif, que s'il y a dépendance, quand on arrête il y a très souvent un phénomène de sevrage. (d'où les tremblements, etc , je vais pas vous faire un dessin là dessus)**

**Et d'ailleurs, la décoction de Régina à base d'écorce de saule, c'était de l'aspirine! Bon ça, ça ne servira pas à l'histoire.**

**Dans le prochain cours, nous étudierons la reproduction des baleines! (Je plaisante hein, haha c'était juste pour.. bref. ^^')**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand sa haine contre Régina avait débuté. Elle avait quelques souvenirs de son enfance, dont celui dans lequel Régina la sauve d'une méchante course de cheval. Oui elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Une fois.

Elle pensait qu'elle allait enfin avoir une mère, la sienne étant morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Oui Blanche croyait de tout son cœur que Régina, son père et elle allait former une famille comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Elle avait déjà planifié toute sa vie ! Elle grandirait en étudiant son futur rôle de reine du royaume tout en ayant assez de temps libre pour s'amuser en famille avec sa nouvelle mère et son père, elle participerait à des bals quand elle serait plus âgée où elle rencontrera un garçon charmant qui deviendra son mari, dont le mariage aura lieu dans le jardin fleuri du château, et ensemble ils auraient deux enfants. Elle succèderait à son père, puis elle écouterait les besoins de son peuple et dirigera le pays à l'aide de ses conseillers, enfin elle laisserait sa place à la nouvelle génération lorsqu'elle décédera. Oui Blanche avait planifié toute sa vie. Mais comme à chaque fois, la réalité fut tout autre.

Elle connaissait le secret de Régina, son 'fiancé' Daniel. Mais comme la brune avait finalement décidé d'épouser son père, elle était persuadée qu'elle lui était fidèle. Elle avait vite déchanté, surtout lorsque, par temps d'orage voulant se réfugier dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman, elle avait découvert, la dite nouvelle maman, nue, Daniel la chevauchant et balançant ses hanches, faisant pousser de terribles gémissements à la femme en dessous de lui. Elle avait très rapidement fermé la porte et était repartie dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait ce que 'faire l'amour' voulait dire pour avoir écouté des conversations de ses servants. Elle savait aussi ce que voulait dire 'tromper', et à ce moment-là, Blanche eu la très grande certitude que Régina n'aimait pas son père. De plus, la brune ne prenait jamais aux sérieux ses devoirs de reine, les laissant le plus souvent aux conseillers, pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec son cher Daniel. Elle s'en foutait d'être reine, alors que c'était le plus grand rêve de Blanche. Elle aurait voulu demander à Régina de lui déléguer son titre. Malheureusement, comme elle savait pour avoir étudié le sujet, il fallait que Régina soit décédée pour que la génération suivante accède au trône. A ce moment-là, Blanche-Neige comprit que Régina ne sera jamais la mère qu'elle pensait avoir, même s'il fallait l'admettre la brune essayait de passer du temps avec l'enfant quand elle ne se faisait pas défoncer par l'autre enfoiré.

Blanche-Neige perdit le cours de ses pensées en sentant son orgasme approché. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se répandit dans le reste de son corps. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle lâcha un cri de plaisir résonnant dans cette petite pièce.

« Toujours autant en forme à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama Blanche encore à bout de souffle.

« Je ferais tout pour satisfaire les besoins de la princesse. » Répondit Aleph alors qu'il s'étendit à côté d'elle.

Encore ce titre. 'Princesse'. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle princesse, elle voulait avoir le titre de reine et porter cette putain de couronne remplie de diamants.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment, reprenant tous les deux leur souffle après les nombreux rounds qu'ils ont effectués.

« Tu sais ce que voulais dire Claude par-là ? » demanda Blanche, le regard au plafond.

« De quoi tu me parles ? »

« Quand il a dit que tu étais derrière tout ça. De quoi voulait-il parler ? »

« Oh tu sais, c'était un vieillard. Il n'avait plus toute sa tête. »

« Oui mais c'est quand même amusant qu'il le dise à ce moment-là. » Blanche se releva sur son coude. « Il parlait de quoi ? De – du fait qu'il s'est fait attraper ! Oui c'était un peu de ta faute ! » Dit-elle en étant morte de rire.

« Oui ça doit sûrement être ça. »

« Non ! Attends attends je me souviens on parlait de ma mère ! Eh mais… Il croit quand même pas que c'est toi qui – Attends la suite – qui a tué ma mère ! HA NON ! J'arrive même pas à être sérieuse en disant un truc comme ça, c'est trop drôle ! »

Elle était totalement hilare sur le corps du brun.

« Oui hahaha c'est marrant. » Le brun riait jaune, il était très mal à l'aise.

« Oui haha » Elle essuya une larme de ses yeux. « Au moins je peux te faire confiance à toi ! Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me trahir. »

« Bref, ça te dirait un autre round ? » dit Aleph pour changer de sujet, la jeune fille se mit à le chevaucher et à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Malgré le fait que Blanche-Neige n'a aucun problème avec le fait de tuer des personnes mais elle restait une jeune fille, jeune et surtout naïve. Elle ne pensait pas un seul instant que les personnes qui lui était proche pouvait la trahir.

* * *

« Qui avez-vous dit que vous étiez ? »

« Je suis le prince James, fils du roi Georges. » Le prince était sur son cheval blanc.

Daniel et Régina se regardèrent une seconde. Et Régina parla.

« Si je peux me permettre… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, déjà il ne s'attendait pas à cette question mais plutôt à un 'Oh merci chevalier vous êtes le pluuus fort !' ensuite, il ne savait pas vraiment comment leur raconter son étrange mésaventure avec un lutin vert lui disant qu'il allait rencontrer son véritable amour et l'a téléporté dans un désert avec deux chevaux, une chose qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment ça a pu lui arriver à lui.

« Jeeee… préfère garder cette histoire pour le voyage. »

« Vous acceptez de nous raccompagner ? »

Le prince laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et bien vous m'avez l'air d'être en mauvaise posture. » En effet, Daniel était blanc comme un linge avec le contour de ses yeux rouge, Régina, son teint bronzé avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. « Et j'ai justement un cheval en plus ! » James remonta sur son cheval, Daniel monta sur le deuxième cheval qui lui était présenté et tendit sa main pour aider sa fiancée à monter. Celle-ci refusa. Tout simplement. Elle préférait monter sur le cheval avec James. Elle était toujours fâchée avec Daniel apparemment.

Le voyage se passa calmement, mais joyeusement, malgré la petite tension entre Daniel et Régina, James a su mettre une ambiance enfantine, tout en légèreté. Ils atteignirent la forêt rapidement, la fraîcheur de la verdure leur fit à tous un bien fou, ils purent enfin respirer normalement, sans faire attention à ne pas inhaler une boule de cendre, ils purent enfin entendre le bruit doux des animaux de la forêt qui leur indiquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls au monde. La forêt était d'ailleurs d'une rare beauté. Les feuilles avaient l'impression de briller sous les rayons du soleil, les fleurs multicolores rendaient ce havre de paix, calme, chaleureux et joyeux.

Les trois compagnons de route continuaient de parler, enfin surtout James et Régina. Ils se trouvèrent plusieurs points communs et aimaient parler ensemble, ils trouvaient ça facile, sans problème, sans complexe. La reine rit à gorge déployée à l'une des blagues du prince, et cela dérangea fortement Daniel. Pas qu'il soit de nature jaloux, mais le fait que sa fiancée tenait fermement l'autre homme par les hanches en riant à tout ce qu'il disait, commençait à l'irriter tout doucement.

De plus, son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir mais plus que son épaule sa tête tournait, il avait chaud et avait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Au bout d'un certain moment, Régina remarqua tout de même que le garçon d'écurie suait abondamment, ainsi que les contours de ses yeux rouges. Elle lui demandait s'il avait toujours mal, en parlant de son bras. Le brun hocha la tête en serrant les dents, il voulait toujours rester fort. Il n'avait plus de ce lait de pavot que le général lui donnait, et sa luxation, même si elle était réduite, n'était pas encore guérie et à chaque fois que le cheval le secouait un petit peu trop fort, il ressentait un courant lui parcourir le corps en partant de son bras. Mais plus que pour cette douleur pulsatile, il avait vraiment envie de cette boisson. Plus d'en avoir envie, il ne avait besoin. Désespérément besoin. Mais où trouver cette substance ?

Daniel ne faisait que suivre le cheval devant lui, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Ils auraient pu parcourir une montagne enneigée que le garçon d'écurie ne l'aurait même pas remarqué ! Il n'arrivait plus bien à manier ses rênes, tellement ses mains tremblaient, et plus il pensait à sa boisson, plus ses mains se secouaient.

« On va rester se reposer ici. »

Daniel n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était déjà tombée, ni que leurs chevaux étaient arrêtés et qu'ils se trouvaient devant une petite auberge au milieu de la forêt. La maisonnette était construite sur deux étages assez modeste, des murs en bois sur lesquels le lierre avait repris sa place, ainsi l'auberge se confondait presque avec la nature environnante.

Le jeune homme regarda le prince porté sa fiancée par la taille pour la descendre du cheval gracieusement.

_*Elle arrive à descendre toute seule du cheval, elle a pas besoin de ton aide, connard !*_

Il bouillait à l'intérieur, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se laissa tomber de son cheval lourdement, faisant rappeler sa présence aux deux amis. Ils lui sourirent faiblement et ensemble ils entrèrent dans cette auberge.

De grandes toiles d'araignée décoraient tous les murs de l'endroit. Un comptoir se trouvait à la droite de la pièce, un escalier en face de la porte, à gauche une grande porte qui menait au reste du rez-de-chaussée. Le tintement de la cloche de la porte avertit la maîtresse de maison des trois aventuriers. Une vieille dame assez potelée fit son apparition derrière le comptoir.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée, probablement à cause de la solitude.

« Nous souhaiterions dormir pour cette nuit. On voudrait deux chambres, s'il y a encore de la place. » Déclara James en sortant un sac rempli de pièces d'or.

« Oh oui oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient par ici. » La vieille dame rigola légèrement et ouvrit son cahier de présence où une masse de poussière s'en échappa, faisant tousser à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce. Accroché au mur, un pull de couleur rouge était sali, rempli de poussière, mais du fait de sa taille Régina put affirmer qu'il n'appartenait pas à la vieille femme.

La vieille dame nota les chambres prises et donna aux deux jeunes hommes les deux clés des chambres. Elle pointa du doigt James et Régina et leur annonça d'un air guilleret qu'il faisait un très joli couple, la jeune femme la corrigea mais un gros mal l'aise persista. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire une autre bêtise, elle prit congé en montrant le chemin des chambres à l'étage. James alla directement dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au couple.

Régina rentra en première dans la chambre, se couchant immédiatement dans sur le lit, le voyage l'avait épuisée ! Elle sursauta lorsque Daniel claqua la porte, il était debout en regardant le sol, sa main gauche fermée en poing, il tremblait légèrement.

« Avoue que tu aurais préféré être dans la même chambre que lui. » Déclara le brun d'une voix claire et tranchante. « J'aurais bien dit pour dormir, mais c'est pas vraiment l'activité que tu aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas. » Il releva la tête et Régina put voir un air de dégoût sur son visage.

« Daniel ce n'était qu'un malentendu, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. »

Il commença à faire les cents dans la petite pièce.

« Ce n'est pas que ça… Tu avais l'air assez heureuse avec lui sur le cheval, hein ! Au lieu de venir avec moi. »

« J'étais encore en colère pour ce que tu m'avais dit la veille ! Tu pourrais quand même me laisser le temps de digérer le fait que tu voulais m'abandonner ! »

« Mais tu ne nies pas le fait que tu as aimé cette journée avec lui. »

« Bien sûr que c'était sympa ! James est très gentil et il a fait passer cette journée très rapidement, contrairement à toi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je pensais que vous auriez préféré un peu d'intimité ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu imagines des trucs là Daniel ! »

« Non je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tu.. Tu n'arrêtais pas de… De rire. De le tenir par la taille. Je savais bien que tu voulais le tenir p-plus bas. » Il était tombé à genou, à bout de souffle.

« Tu trembles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Régina s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le pris par une épaule pour voir ce qu'il avait.

« J'ai besoin de la boisson. » Souffla-t-il à lui-même. Il se releva subitement et s'écria « Ne change pas de sujet ! Avoue ! Avoue qu'il te fait envie ! Avoue que t'as envie de le sucer ! Avoue que t'as envie de sa grosse queue dans ta chatte ! Vas-y avoue ! »

« Tu deviens vulgaire. »

« Sa chambre est à côté ! Je t'en prie, vas-y ! Va sauter ce salopard ! » Il criait à présent, il était à bout. Le manque combiné à la suspicion l'avait rendu fou, l'avait mis à bout. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, se défiant du regard. Daniel était rouge de colère. Régina, quant à elle, avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu aurais toujours confiance en moi. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais tomber. Tu avais promis. » Sa voix tremblait par les sanglots, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Daniel lui faisait peur, sa colère lui faisait peur.

« Et comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire confiance si tu me fais des trucs comme ça ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha de son fiancé. « Je t'aime Daniel. Je n'ai aimé que toi, je n'aimerais que toi. Crois-moi je t'en supplie. »

Il roula des yeux.

Elle prit le col du tee-shirt de Daniel, le tira vers elle et posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il la croit. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Elle se retira pour reprendre son souffle et le regarder dans les yeux, sa colère d'avant avait été remplacée par du désir, un désir brûlant venant du plus profond de son être. Ils collèrent leurs lèvres à nouveau, ce fut violent. Violent, bref et passionné. Ils s'enlevèrent leurs vêtements, tellement rapidement que Daniel crut entendre les boutons de sa chemise s'arrachés, mais peu importe, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Les mains explorèrent leur corps. Daniel massa les seins de la brune brutalement, faisant gémir la brune. En réponse, cette dernière lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner. Daniel grogna, le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, il essuya la trainée de sang qui coulait sur son menton, puis de son bras puissant il souleva la brune et la jeta sur le lit.

Régina le regarda intensément, ses yeux brûlaient de désir, elle avait faim, faim de lui. Il fallait que cette frustration, cette colère soit canalisée. Sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses yeux noisette passèrent en revue l'homme nu devant elle, il était en sueur, sa bouche entre-ouverte avec sa lèvre éclatée qui bougeait avec sa respiration frénétique. Ses yeux, généralement bleus électriques, étaient noirs, une flamme dansant à l'intérieur de ses pupilles dilatées.

La reine se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, les mains s'accrochant fortement au drap pour éviter de glisser. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaissé lorsque Daniel grimpa derrière elle. Ce dernier attrapa les hanches de la brune et pénétra d'un geste franc, la remplissant complètement. Régina cria à ce changement soudain à l'intérieur d'elle mais bougea ses hanches au rythme rapide et brutal que lui ordonnait son amant.

Daniel mit toute son énergie dans ses coups de bassin qu'il assénait. Ça le défoulait, et il avait besoin de ça. C'était tellement bon. La brune gémissait tellement fort qu'il crut que les miroirs allaient se briser. Elle était tellement mouillée, tellement serrée qu'il ne fallait pas longtemps pour qu'il sente son orgasme arrivé. Il continua ses gestes encore plus rapidement, faisant claquer ses fesses à chaque coup de rein. Il tira sur les cheveux de Régina, et l'embrassa furieusement, lui mettant sa langue à moitié dans sa bouche.

Il sentait ses murs se contracter et comprit qu'elle était aussi proche de l'orgasme que lui-même. Elle continuait à gémir, elle gémissait des insultes, des encouragements, elle gémissait son nom. Grand dieu, que son nom était doux et sensuel lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche.

« Donne tout ce que tu as. Vas-y crie chérie, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse. » Lui glissa Daniel dans son oreille, il descendit sur son cou où il pouvait sentir son pouls battre et le mordit gracieusement, la marquant pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était sienne.

« Haaaan… Fais-moi jouir ! Oh ouuui Daniel, putain fais-m-moi jouir ! »

Cette voix enchanteresse. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Daniel pour la remplir de son liquide en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Sa compagne la suivit de près, ses jambes devenaient flasques sous la poussée de bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

Et comme lorsque ça a commencé, tout ceci finit rapidement. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle après cet effort. Daniel ferma les yeux, il commença à trembler. Il avait mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Comme un gros malaise à l'intérieur de son corps, et il recommença à penser à sa boisson au lait de pavot. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, il avait soif, terriblement soif. Les larmes tombèrent de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait. Seul cette peine, cette douleur et cette envie était importante. C'est à ce moment que des bras fins et doux l'enlacèrent dans un câlin rassurant.

Il ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, Régina non plus. Elle continua à lui murmurer des paroles douces et de le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses tremblements cessèrent et qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

_Le roi Léopold avait convié Régina dans sa chambre. Ils étaient nouvellement mariés et le roi comptait profiter de sa nuit de noce et surtout profiter de cette jeune fille vierge. Enfin il pensait qu'elle était vierge, bien sûr cela faisait longtemps qu'un certain garçon d'écurie était déjà passé par-là._

_Bref, Régina attendit patiemment dans la chambre du roi, elle était nerveuse. Léopold ne lui avait dit exactement pourquoi elle devait venir ni pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'elle porte cette petite chemise de nuit en satin blanc, mais elle était loin d'être stupide ! Enfin même quelqu'un de pas très intelligent aurait pu savoir où le vieil homme voulait en venir._

_Justement ce dernier entra dans sa chambre vêtu uniquement de sa robe de chambre en soie. On aurait dit son père. Régina en était dégoûtée. La jeune fille regarda l'homme mature devant elle, elle regarda son crâne chauve, sa barde grisâtre et ses rides et sa peau flasque. Elle allait vomir. Sérieusement, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui gerber dessus._

_« Allonge-toi sur le lit. » La jeune reine fit ce qu'il dit, en même temps le vieil homme défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre, découvrant son corps nu et déformé par la vieillesse._

_« Mon roi, pourrions-nous remettre c-cela à plus tard. S'il vous plaît. »_

_Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, son membre flasque pendait lamentablement, puis se glissa sous la couverture. « C'est notre nuit de noce, il me tarde de prendre possession d'un corps tel que le vôtre. »_

_« J-je suis fl-flattée. Mais je ne sens pas au mieux de ma forme. »_

_« Sous la couverture, jeune fille. Maintenant ! »_

_Elle essayait de partir, elle lui dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle lui priait de ne pas la toucher, elle priait pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il la chevaucha, caressa son visage et son corps, il voulait rester doux pour la première fois avec cette délicieuse jeune fille. Il enleva sa robe délicatement, mais lorsqu'elle protesta, il la plaqua brutalement sur le lit, il voulait être gentil mais si elle continuait à rechigner il n'arriverait à rien. Il attaqua son cou de ses lèvres. Régina en était malade. Elle pleurait tellement. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de cri._

_Il arrêta tout geste lorsqu'un de ses gardes royaux entra dans la chambre. Il lui expliqua que des soldats étaient en train de piller des dizaines de villages et qu'ils menaçaient d'envahir le château. Le roi se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Laissant une Régina en pleurs, nue et honteuse._

_Elle s'habilla et partit dans les champs. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour lui remonter le moral. Elle dépassa les étables et toqua vigoureusement à la porte en bois de la maisonnette. Même avec sa tête à moitié endormi, Daniel arrivait à lui donner du baume au cœur. Elle alla se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra tout contre lui et ne la laissa pas partir. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre du roi à travers ses sanglots. Daniel sentit la colère monter en lui, il caressait les cheveux de sa belle mais son esprit était tourné vers le roi. Plus précisément vers sa mort. Il avait des envies de meurtre._

_Régina continua à pleurer et le brun tilta lorsqu'il entendit sa bien-aimée dire que c'était sa faute, tout ça était sa faute et qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir trompé. Elle espérait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle n'avait plus envie de lui, qu'il la quitte parce qu'il la trouvait dégoutante, qu'il ne lui fasse plus confiance. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage pour plonger son regard dans les yeux brillants. Il lui dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû subir une telle épreuve. Que si le roi la touchait encore une fois, il le tuerait même s'il en couterait sa vie. Mais plus important, il lui promit qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'elle aussi pouvait croire, elle pouvait croire en son amour, que jamais il ne la détesterait, qu'il ne douterait jamais d'elle et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber._

_Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Régina comme un radeau sur lequel se raccrocher dans cette vie merdique qu'elle devait subir._


End file.
